A Hero's Daughter's Beginning of her Hero Story
by AndromedaLycurgusSnape
Summary: This is the start of Eraserhead's daughter's life. She strives to become a hero like both her parents. She fights against herself and doesn't wish for others to know who her father is for fear of them treating her differently. Despite having been trained by multiple pros she still doubts herself.
1. Chapter 1

It was late one night in early August. Both the famous heroes Eraserhead and Fiery Frost Phoenix were drunk after having celebratory drinks for taking down a sex trafficking ring that their hero agency had been trying for many years. Due to both being drunk they had a one-night-stand that would forever change the life of Fiery Frost Phoenix and later would affect Eraserhead though he would be surprised when it came.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until 2 months after that night that the hero Fiery Frost Phoenix would notice something was up that wasn't normal...at least for her. She wasn't sure what it was until she went to her frrend, Rei Todoroki, for dinner that she had been invited to by her and her husband that she would find out just what she felt was wrong. Rei who was already a mother of 3 children said to her friend, "My, my, Akira, and here I was worried you would never settle down."

Akira asks, "What do you mean, Rei?"

Rei asks, "You don't know?"

Akira responds, "No. I've been having this weird feeling lately but I can't put my finger on what it is. Maybe you can help me?"

Rei says, "Oh I can tell you but you will also want to go to a doctor to make sure."

Akira asks, "Is it serious?"

Rei responds, "Life altering. But not to worry. I can help you."

Akira says, "Thank you, Rei. You are a life-saver. What do you think it is?"

Rei pauses for a moment trying to figure out how the best way to tell her would be when all of the sudden her husband, Endeavor says, "Get on with it, woman! We don't have all day here!"

Rei finally says, "There is no way to put this nicely without it hitting hard...you are pregnant, Akira."

Akira stammers, "B-b-but...I haven't...damn...I have...stupid drunk me...he isn't ready to be...a father...he's still...I don't know. What am I supposed to do?"

Rei says to comfort her friend despite not liking the way her husband is looking, "It will be alright, Akira. I'm here. I'll help you. You won't be alone."

Endeavor quickly gets up not bothering to hide the smile across his face at this news. _If my new kid has a combine of mine and Rei's Quirk and Akira Sato's child has her powers then it will be an excellent match to make more powerful children. Especially if I have a boy and Akira has a girl. Oh what wonderful news_.

Akira watches as Endeavor leaves not liking the smirk on his face like he is planning something. It is then that Akira decides that she must keep her child's father hidden...no one can know that the child is the child of Eraserhead especially if it gets combined of their Quirks.


	3. Chapter 3

Eight months after that fateful night the hero Fiery Frost Phoenix also known as the eldest child of the Sato bloodline, Akira Emica Sato, gave birth to a little baby girl. She had her best friend, Rei Todorki, with her despite being in a different country. On April 1st that year, Cara Sumiko Sato Aizawa was born in the United States of America to hide who her father was. On Cara's American birth certificate it said that Cara's father was unknown and she was Cara Sumiko Sato and a Japanese citizen. However, on Cara's real birth certificate which was Japanese it said her father, Shota Aizawa, and her name was Cara Sumiko Sato Aizawa. It was then that Akira wrote a letter to Shota Aizawa that he might never see but she thought if the need did come he would get to see it.


	4. Chapter 4

Only about a week after her daughter's birth Akira and Rei came back to Japan. About two months later Rei told Akira that she was expecting a child again. The two friends constantly hung out together and Rei loved helping out with little Cara and Cara loved her 'aunt'. When Rei finally had her little boy who both women could see that he was going to gain both of his parents abilities. The visits between the two friends became only once a month instead of the normal 2-3 times a week. Despite this by the time that Cara was getting ready to turn 4 and Shoto Todoroki was 3 the two were the best of friends despite being nine months apart.


	5. Chapter 5

However one night in late August Akira and her friend, Tsunagu Hakamata also known as Best Jeanist were waiting for the Hero Present Mic to come babysit little Cara because of a mission that they were doing that night. However, Present Mic was running late due to some traffic and it was all Akira and Best Jeanist could do to hold off the swarm of villains that raided Akira's home all the while trying to protect the little girl.

Cara had turns towards her mother wanting her to be safe despite only one of her Quirks having developed Half-Hot Half-Cold. Akira being distracted by her daughter running towards her didn't see the weapon that would give her a fatal wound coming down on her. Akira screamed out from the hit and Cara was by her mother's side in an instant using her icy left side to create a slide getting her there quicker. Best Jeanist was able to defeat the last of them with Present Mic's help who arrived just as Akira went down.

Akira said to her little girl, "You know who your father is, right my little Phoenix?" Little Cara nodded quietly with tears streaming down her face. "Good. He doesn't know of you, my little Cara. But if he did he'd love you. Take this, little one, you will know when the time is right. Give it to your father, when you feel it is right." The little girl holds the envelop her mother hands her close to her chest and the woman then continues looking at Best Jeanist, "Keep an eye on her or me, Tsunagu. Train her well. My sister will get custody of her because her father doesn't know about her. I don't trust my sister. Keep an eye on her as well, Mic. Make sure she is able to meet Eraserhead, Tsunagu, and they maybe he can train her. My little Phoenix, fly high. The sky's the limit." And with those as her last words the Elemental Hero: Fiery Frost Phoenix takes her last breath leaving her daughter in the world of the living.

Present Mic takes the child into his arms and hugs her close to his chest knowing full well that the child will never be able to forget what happened to her mother on this night.

Best Jeanist says, "Cara will not be the same again. A mother's love is hard to replace. I hope you knew what you were doing, Akira. You don't trust your sister but you still wish to keep her father a secret despite your distrust of your sister."

Present Mic says, "Are you still going to do the mission, Jeanist?"

Best Jeanist replies, "I have to. I'll call Eraserhead to come help. He will take the loss of Akira hard. He liked her after all."

Present Mic says, "She meant more to him than a friend, Jeanist. In fact the resemblance between Cara and Shota is uncanny. I wonder if he is her father."

Best Jeanist says, "We won't know unless Cara tells someone now."

Present Mic says, "True. Though Shota was very secretive about a night in August around the time when all of us got drunk...I hope I'm wrong in my thinking."

Best Jeanist says, "No need to worry about it right now, Mic. Would you mind taking Cara to your house for tonight? I don't think it is a good idea to have her stay here. Plus this place is trashed no one will be able to live here anymore."

Present Mic says, "I don't mind taking her to my place. Though I think I'll wait for you to get Shota over here. That way all three of us go to my place and you can catch him up there but also Cara may feel easier that way. She knows you more than me."

Best Jeanist replies, "That's fine with me. Let me call Eraserhead."

Best Jeanist quickly goes off a little ways away to call Eraserhead. The little girl was still crying but what surprised Present Mic was the fact that she was whispering, "Eraserhead...no, he papa. Not right time though. Mommy would have said. But I wanna tell daddy, mommy. Why not? Aizawa is me. Mommy said. Don't like Auntie Sunako. Don't make me go with her. No fair. Don't leave me alone with her. She don't like me. She no like mommy, either. No fair." And then all was silent from the little girl.

Best Jeanist came over and says, "Eraserhead will be here soon. He said five to ten minutes. How is Cara doing?"

Present Mic covers her ears and says, "I think Shota may be her father."

Best Jeanist eyes widened and he asks, "Why do you say that?"

Present Mic says, "Her mumbling." Present Mic was not aware that the child is still awake lays her on the part of the couch that is not destroyed at all.

Cara quickly jumps up and runs toward her bedroom grabbing one of the many notepads with a pen and writes a note. Little Cara tore the note out and folded it up neatly and ran back in right to Best Jeanist hugging his legs wanting to feel safe again.

Best Jeanist picked up the little girl knowing that her life was going to change though none knew how bad. Best Jeanist sat on the couch that Present Mic had set Cara on earlier before she ran and he sat there cradling her. Five minutes later the underground hero Eraserhead came into the destroyed house that he once came to for comfort from his friend and who he'd hoped to be his girlfriend or wife someday but upon seeing her lying there dead he could not look at her for tears were already in his eyes. He looked at Best Jeanist and when he did he saw the little girl who Jeanist had told him of as little Cara. Her looks similar to that of her mother but not too much. It was then that he remembered what Jeanist had said her birthday was. Ironically eight months after the blissful night that he had shared with her mother despite the fact that she had never talked about who the child's father was almost like she was scared to tell him.

Feeling some weird connection to the girl, Eraserhead asked, "May I take her, Jeanist?"

Best Jeanist feeling like it is what both the man and the girl needed handed him the girl. He was amazed at the fact that despite having no experience with children that Eraserhead was extremely careful and soothingly to the young girl.

He started speaking to her in a quiet voice that the other two men barely heard him, "Hush, little girl. It will be okay. The heroes are here. No need to worry. Such a little thing you are. Hush now, child. We aren't going to leave you. No matter what. We'll be here." Eraserhead felt the little girl shift and felt something go into his pocket but he knew that whatever it was the little girl had put it there because Best Jeanist and Present Mic hadn't move but for their slack jaws he knew that neither knew that the little girl put something in his pocket either.

Best Jeanist says, "We should probably get to Present Mic's place that way we don't have to fight anymore incase more show up."

Present Mic asks, "What are we going to do with Akira's body?"

The little girl in Eraserhead's arms starts to squirm so he puts her down. Cara runs to her mother's body and puts her hands on her mother's face and says, "Mommy, please wake up. Don't leave me. Don't want auntie she hate me. She jealous. She no hero like mommy. She evil. Please mommy. Wake up. What did I do wrong that you leave me? I be a good girl I promise. Please mommy. Don't make me go to auntie. Not fair." As the girl starts speaking her eyes turn silver scaring everyone but Shota Aizawa. The wind around the girl picked up and the girl herself started glowing the same silver coloring of her eyes. Before the very eyes of the three men the body of Akira Sato and her daughter, Cara Sato started floating and spinning and Akira's body started healing while Cara's body became weaker and more thin looking than before. As the light starts to fade from the girl, the body of her mother floats gently to the ground but then the little girl starts falling with what looked like no way to stop her descent.

Best Jeanist thinking quickly used his Quirk and grabbed Cara's body and pulled her towards him. Best Jeanist held her while releasing his Quirk just for her to start screaming and crying, "No, Mommy. Daddy. I want mommy or daddy. Daddy, no know me. No fair."

Present Mic seeing Best Jeanist uneasy with the screaming child took her thinking that maybe she would be better if he held her quickly took her just for her to start screaming louder, "DADDY! Please! WHY WON'T MOMMY LET ME TELL DADDY WHO I AM! NO FAIR!"

Aizawa without thinking went up to Present Mic and held his hands out to the girl, "I don't know who your daddy is but I'll be here if you want me." To the surprise of all of them she held her arms out to him and Present Mic with little hesitation handed the girl to him. And what surprised them even more was that she buried her face in the croak of his neck and breathed in his smell. Her tears stopped after a couple minutes and she fell asleep mumbling, "I love you, daddy." All the males in the room heard this and despite being shocked beyond belief they stayed quiet wanting the child to at least get a little rest. Aizawa quickly sat on the couch while still holding the girl after getting the thing the girl had put in his pocket. One he saw was a note that looked like the little girl herself had written it and the other contained in an envelope. He decided that he'd read the little girl's note first.

Aizawa opened it up and it read, _Dear daddy, I know you no know me but I is your child. Me no want to go to aunite cause she hates me. Please save me. Mommy gone now. No one left I can be save by. Please...daddy...save...me...I not lie I promise. Mommy said lying no good so I no lie. Only villains lie. I no villains. Mommy said you a hero like her. Mommy said she loved you and that if you knew me you d love me to. Even if you no love me I love you because you my daddy._ It shocked Aizawa to say the least but he wasn't sure if he could believe the child.

Aizawa looked at the envelope and then he opened it and it read, _Dear Shota Aizawa, I know what you are probably thinking. Why am I seeing Akira's handwriting? If you are reading this and I'm not telling you this then it means I'm dead and my daughter's life is going to change and your's with it. You are smart so if you found out Cara's birthday you probably did the math. And yes she was born exactly eight months after that night. No I was not pregnant before. That night I gave you my virginity and I refused to do it with anyone else. Which I'm sure from that you can easily deduce. Cara is your daughter as well as mine. My sister has always been jealous of those that have what she calls 'usable Quirks' for she believes that she had a 'useless Quirk'. Cara's full name is Cara Sumiko Sato Aizawa. I had her in America to make sure your name did not get out. If you choose to adopt her please take out the Sato part of her name. The head authorities know that you are Cara's father but everyone else does not. They may want you to take a DNA test to make sure you are Cara's father but I can tell you that you are. I have a feeling that Cara is going to get more than just mine and your powers but what the others will be I don't know. Teach her how to use her powers to the fullest extent and I know that Best Jeanist will help. I'm sorry I kept this from you but I did not think that one you wanted to have a long relationship with me despite us being friends and two I didn't think you were ready to be a father even if it was selfish. Please don't blame Cara. She knows who you are and despite knowing that you didn't know who she was she always told me that she wants to be like you and I, a hero. I'm sorry I left you alone with this burden to bear. If you don't wish to take her I know that my sister will but I'm hoping that you'll willingly take care of little Cara. She is my little Phoenix. She will fly high. I just know it. I will always love you, Shota Aizawa, to the moon and back. Love, The Elemental Hero: Fiery Frost Phoenix, Akira Sato_.


	6. Chapter 6

Aizawa looks at the little girl asleep in his arms knowing now that he would never let her go but wishing that her mom had told him before she had passed but he also understood why she didn't. But looking at the little girl now he wondered why no one had been able to piece together that he was her father, after all the girl's black hair should have given someone a hint that and the fact that Akira and him were always really close even after Akira had her little girl. The only reason why he hadn't been able to piece it together was that he'd never met the little girl only having saw a baby picture on Akira's phone once for a brief second.

Present Mic asks while pointing at the pieces of paper in Aizawa's hand, "What do you have there, Shota?"

Aizawa responds, "A note from the little one here and a letter from her other that the little one slipped in my pocket after you gave her to me."

Best Jeanist asks, "What did they say?"

Aizawa responds, "The little girl's note was hard to read because of her hand writing but you can read it." He gives the letter to Best Jeanist as Tsunagu's hand reaches for the note.

Present Mic asks, "What does it say Jeanist?"

Best Jeanist responds, "It seems like your thoughts on little Cara's father are correct if the note written by her is correct."

Present Mic asks, "What about the note from Akira?"

Aizawa responds, "The same as the child's actually. She is my daughter...I never thought I'd be able to have a child...much less a child with Akira. I wish it wasn't on the night that we were drunk. I can't help but think that maybe Akira regretted it."

Unknowingly to the men in the room the little girl had woken up to see some words written on the back of the letter that Shota Aizawa was holding. She poked at the words trying to understand what they said making Eraserhead notice that she was poking at the letter so he took the paper out of her face and she said, "Words on back."

Confused Eraserhead turned the paper over and sure enough saw really small words that said, _Do not regret that night, Shota, I don't and neither should you. Because of you I got to have so much joy in the form of our daughter. She has much the personality of both you and I. I hope she can bring you as much joy as she brought me in the short time that I've been able to raise her. She reads the people around her. Don't get too angry with her because she tends to over due it to help others...much like you and I...though probably a bit more leaning towards me with the fact that she'll do it so bad that she leaves herself open. It will make her a good hero one day with the right training. I'm hoping both you, Jeanist, and Present Mic will help with that though probably more you and Jeanist than Mic to be honest. Knowing you I can rest in peace knowing my little Phoenix will be safe. I love you, Shota Aizawa. And make sure that Cara know that I love and believe in her. I hope you love her as well, Shota, for she loves you despite not knowing you physically_.

No one but the girl had noticed that Eraserhead had started to have tears run down his cheek until the little girl put her right hand on Eraserhead's cheek and said, "It okay. Mommy in a better place. Mommy will be a hero always. She live in us now."

Eraserhead puts down the letter and hugs the child clsoe to his chest saying, "So much wisdom in such a young child. Your mother would be so proud. You take after her so much. Yes, she lives in us now." The child falls asleep once again in Eraserhead's arms but she wouldn't wake up again for three days. During that time Eraserhead and Best Jeanist had completed the mission that Best Jeanist and Fiery Frost Phoenix were supposed to complete.


	7. Chapter 7

The investigation to see who Cara's father was strated in earnest. Despite the letter that Akira had written to Shota Aizawa claiming that he was Cara's father the authorities wanted to be absolutely certain. Despite the protests of Eraserhead, Present Mic, and Best Jeanist for the duraction of the investigation Cara was placed with her aunt, Sunako.

The investigation took about 6 months to conclude that Shota Aizawa was indeed her father. However even after the investigation was over because of the traumatic experience that she had had the authorities said that she was to stay with her aunt until her father completed a 6 months course on how to deal with traumatic situations dealing with children and its after effects. The first two times Shota had failed not for lack of trying though but rather because of so much hero work. He decided that he would put aside most of his hero work to help his daughter by passing the stupid required course.

Because of the things that were going on no one noticed how much the little girl was changing until it may have been too late. The little girl who was once happy all the time and would help cheer someone else up no matter the costs had become withdrawn and wouldn't speak. Despite her being in school and thriving on grades she wouldn't make any friends and when a kid next to her raised their hand she would flinch like they were going to strike her. Finally after two years of being with her aunt the authorities came with Eraserhead and Best Jeanist to come take Cara away from to her new home with her father, Eraserhead or Shota Aizawa. But something happened that no one expected to happen...


	8. Chapter 8

As the authorities, Eraserhead, and Best Jeanist had come to the front door of Sunako Sato's house where the biological daughter of the heroes, Eraserhead and Fiery Frost Phoenix had lived for the past 2 years with her mother's sister. Standing outside they all heard a high pitched scream that rattled the bones of all standing there. Best Jeanist and Eraserhead being the only two heroes within the group quickly raced to action and burst through the door splintering it to pieces. They ran towards the screaming that was still going and brust through another door with Eraserhead kicking it open. The sight that met their eyes in this room was something that neither hero would ever be able to forget but it fueled their anger like nothing else. There was the little girl, Cara, who was now 6 strapped to a table with leather binding on her wrists and ankles in only her underwear with her ribs and all her other bones sticking out with the exception of her arms and legs where muscles could clearly be seen. All over Cara's body was old scars, bruises in all healing stages, plus at least one or two broken bones, and new cuts all over her body except for her face, arms, and legs. And making a new cut on her stomach with a silver knife is her aunt, Sunako, with a sadistic smile on her face. Though as soon as she turns around to face Eraserhead and Best Jeanist an innocent look comes to her face.

Upon seeing the faces of her rescuers, Cara's scream cut off and she let her head slump down onto her chest and closed her eyes. Best Jeanist quickly tied Sunako Sato up with his Quirk while Eraserhead used his Quirk Erasure to erase Sunako's Quirk of Force Spirit despite not knowing what her Quirk is but upon seeing that she can't use her Quirk at all he blinks deactivating his Quirk. Cara opens her eyes and sees how Sunako is trying to touch Best Jeanist and all of the sudden Cara's wrists and ankles start glowing until they are able to hear four slight metal thuds and Cara appears before Best Jeanist and instead of her aunt's fingers touch Best Jeanist they touch Cara and she falls to the ground with her eyes glowing a golden color she stands up and she then looks like she is fighting against herself. Cara looks at Eraserhead with a desperate look and thankfully he wraps her in his Capturing Weapon to restrain her despite not knowing why she looked at him so pleadingly. Thankfully he only had to put that around her for a minute before her eyes went back to normal and she stops fighting him before collapsing to the ground but before she hit the ground Eraserhead yanked his Capturing Weapons towards himself and caught Cara before she could hit the hardwood floor that was covered in both dried and fresh blood.


	9. Chapter 9

Setting the 6 year old on the ground he took off the jacket of his hero costume and wrapped it around the little girl while picking her up once more. Because of Cara's small size both in weight and height the jacket went all the way to her knees and looked like she was drowning in it all the while she clung to Eraserhead like her life depended upon it.

The authorities came in and arrested Sunako Sato for the crimes against her niece but she locked eyes with the girl and said, "It is not over yet, Cara. You may have won this round but it won't last. You will be mine...you and your powers..."

Best Jeanist quickly made to cover Sunako's mouth to keep her from getting to the child but Eraserhead had already covered the girl's ears and pressed her face into his neck to keep her from seeing the mad look in her aunt's eyes.

The next thing Eraserhead knew was a warm wet feeling on his neck and he heard a quiet mumbling, "Daddy saved me. I love you, daddy. When can I go home with daddy? Daddy safe. Daddy make me sleep better."

Eraserhead held the girl closer glad that she feels safe with him, "We're going home, little Cara. You'll be safe, my baby girl."

Cara says quietly, "I sleepy, daddy. I not sleep much caust auntie hurt me more then."

Eraserhead says so only the little girl can hear, "You can go to sleep, little one. I'll make sure no one can hurt you ever again."

The Police Chief upon seeing Eraserhead with the girl walks up to him saying, "She has been through enough for many lifetimes, Aizawa. Take her home. Let her rest. Tomorrow you should take her to the hospital. We have to get a look at all her injuries but it can wait until tomorrow. Though I'd suggest keeping her close because she looks like she needs it."

Eraserhead speaks quietly in response, "Thanks. I will. You will be at the hospital tomorrow?"

The Chief says, "Yes. I need to be there to receive the reports on her well being."

Eraserhead says, "Okay. I'll see you then but just so you know. No matter what they do tomorrow I won't leave her side. She's been through so much."

The Police Chief says, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Despite not knowing of your daughter before, you are becoming a good father, Shota Aizawa. I look forward to seeing her improvements with your care."

Eraserhead says, "I'll try my best but that is all I can promise."

The Police Chief says, "Whether you acknowledge it or not you are the best thing that has happened to that child so far. So much she's lost. First her mother and then being hurt by her aunt. You are the break she needs. She is strong to have endured it all."


	10. Chapter 10

Eraserhead went with the authorities and Best Jeanist back to the Police Station where Aizawa had left his car and Present Mic who was exactly waiting to see the girl who Eraserhead had asked him to be her godfather with Best Jeanist since she knew the two well already.

However upon Present Mic setting eyes on the red, white, and black mixed hair on his friend, Shota Aizawa's, shoulder he knew something was wrong. Upon seeing that the jacket of Aizawa's hero costume was off of him and instead wrapped around the girl in his arms showing off the black tank top that Aizawa wore under his hero costume alarm bells went off but not that she was in danger but that she had to be saved from it earlier and that damage was done to the poor girl.

Present Mic was struck speechless when he saw the girl lift her head off of her father's shoulder to see the bruises and cuts running down past what he could see underneath the jacket. Despite seeing a familiar face the girl cowarded back into her father's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

The girl went almost everywhere with her father. Because of the responsibilities he had as a father to her, Shota Aizawa, took up a teaching job at his old high school, UA, so he could stay close to home for Cara and his hero work became only the weekend nights when he would have one of her godfather's, Present Mic or commonly known as Hizashi Yamada and Best Jeanist or commonly known as Tsunagu Hakamata.

When Eraserhead took his daughter in she had already developed some of her Quirks: Half-Hot Half-Cold, Rapid Heal, and Blade of Lights. Her Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirk had developed when she was only 2 and spending a lot of time with the Todoroki family. Her Rapid Heal Quirk had developed just before her mother died and her Quirk of Blade of Lights had developed only the day that she was taken from her aunt to live with her father.

As the years go by Cara Aizawa will gain more Quirks. Only after a year of being with her father the Quirk Immune to Elements pop up when a piece of earth almost crushes her when it fell on top of her only to reveal that she was unhurt by it and only a week afterwards where she stayed underwater for over an hour causing many to think she was drowning after finding her trapped because she was in a perfect spot for Hide and Seek only to find that she could breathe the water and be untouched by fire with only her clothes burning.

When she is 8 two more Quirks come in. The first was her father's Quirk and to pair with it was the Quirk Block of Senses. Block of Senses could be used for multiple things. She could use it to have a person not be able to use any of their five senses, she could use it to make a person immune to any sensory deprivation Quirks for three hours, she could also use it on a room so others can't snoop or keep people from within the room from being able to hear what is coming from outside.

When she is 9 she develops another Quirk from her mother known as Adaptor. This Quirk allows the user to adapt a Quirk that their opponent is weak against as long as they are facing that opponent. It is at this time that Cara's training with Best Jeanist and her father begins in earnest having started the physical part of building her body up to it for the past year and a half.

At 10 a rare Quirk by the name of Panther developed. The Quirk was so rare that much was not known of its existence. The first things that started developing with the knowledge of the Quirk was Cara's eyesight became sharper and when angry or in the dark her pupils turned into slits like how a cat's eye was. Her reflexes which were already abnormally high became even more prominent. Her footsteps became even more quiet and her father started taking her on stealth missions to help with getting people out safely. She could lift triple the amount of a full grown bodybuilding man with not a lot of effort causing many to do a double take. Her speed was increased by a surprising amount. She was already able to cut the average time in a 50 meter dash in half but now she is able to do it in 3.04 seconds. Her body became more streamlined and sleek with her muscles clearly able to be seen. Because of this Quirk she is also able to swim for hours on end at top speed without feeling worn down thanks to her being able to absorb energy from the water. However, it is seen because of this Quirk that she becomes more protective of the people she loves and results in her working herself too hard until her father physically stops her.


	12. Chapter 12

On the night of Cara's 11th birthday she falls asleep in her room that was across from her father's room in their apartment. Her sleep is distrubed by an explosion to her right but before she can get up to fight gold bands are strapped to her wrists and ankles making her paralyzed due to it being her weakness. She is thrown over someone's shoulder and they jump leaving her screaming, "Daddy!" in a cry of help.

Her vision goes black once something covers her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

She wakes up in a dark room that she is able to see is very bare with only a metal table that stands vertical and one chair. Cara quickly looks for an escape route only to see the outside of a door but no door knob on this side of the door making her options for escape 0 to nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

A month goes by with Cara being strapped to the table in gold and leather bands tying her wrists and ankles. She is still in the same clothes that she was kidnapped in but instead of it being the long sleeved black shirt as before it is instead now a crop top with no sleeves and the black track pants now being made into shorts showing the muscles off of Cara's stomach, arms, and legs.

The whole time Cara is there she is tortured by her aunt and a couple other villains. Cara always thinking of a way to get out. Her captors left her in the room still strapped to the table and while Cara starts to despair she thinks, _Father would never give up so neither should I_.

Looking around the room Cara sees the things that they've started leaving lying around due to her being contained by shackles that makes it hard for her to move though not impossible since they left them on her at all times making her be able to become resistant to the gold in them. A couple of knives and scalps could be seen littered on the little medical table in one small corner of the room. Just as a small semblance of a plan starts formulating in Cara's head she hears a large bang.

Cara whips her head towards the noise all the while focusing on the parts of her boyd that are bound by the gold and leather. She starts glowing with a golden light the harder she concentrates until her feet finally hit the ground. She takes no time to run over to the medical table stumbling multiple times because of the lack of use of her legs thanks to being strapped to a table for over a month. The banging continues and as it gets louder and louder she gathers up the knives and scalps before three of her guards come in looking like they want to get her moved quickly but all three stop short when seeing the girl not strapped to the table and when they turn to where she stands they widen their eyes even more and gulp not knowing how they should handle it.

Cara thanking her father in her head for the rigorous training he forced her to do with knives. Cara chucks many of the knives at one frozen opponent pinning him in place with his clothes. However, she didn't think of the other two. Before Cara was able to do anything her body transformed into a big black shadowy mass in her view. Later she would be told that it was about the size of a great white shark.

Cara inside the mind of the wolf keeps thinking she has to get out of here but the two guards won't let her go. As Cara grows desperate to get out of the room the body of the wolf start shrinking. The weaker of the two guards who always acts like he is better than all of them starts getting a little too close to Cara for her comfort and by instinct she bites towards him accidentally grabbing onto his hand and biting it off in one go. Repulsed by the taste now invading her mouth she spits it up and looks up to see the guy holding his now handless arm that is spurting blood in horror. She freaks seeing the damage she did and huddles into a ball trying to stay away already feeling ashamed by how much damage she caused.

Thankfully as the guard that she bit fell to the ground in agony and the other guard started walking towards her the heroes arrived. Both the guard that's bleeding out and the guard who was starting to advance on Cara were yanked to the door by the hero none other than Best Jeanist. Eraserhead quickly comes into the room with Present Mic and Midnight following close behind. The girl feeling safe once again with the people she knew shrinks to the size of a normal wolf before her body morphed back into that of her normal human self but even when Eraserhead goes to pick his daughter up to take her home she flinches away and tries to attack so much so that Midnight quickly has to use her Quirk to put the young girl to sleep enough for Eraserhead to pick her up without her fighting.


	15. Chapter 15

As the years go by Cara refuses to use her Shadow Wolf Quirk because she doesn't believe she can control it. Though she does train with Best Jeanist and Eraserhead and goes with both on some missions and both trust her to have their back in a fight but she only fights when it is needed.


	16. Chapter 16

It was finally upon Cara. Her dream to attend UA High School to become a hero is finally in front of her feet. She reads the letters from multiple pros both ones she's worked with on actual missions and ones that she's met through her father and godfathers. Six recommendations she was given to go to UA from her scores for the recommendation tests where she had tied with first place. Her recommendations came from Sir Nighteye, who once was a sidekick to All Might, Mandalay, who she met through one of the missions she went on, her godfather Best Jeanist, who was also the No. 4 hero, her father Eraserhead, Midnight, another teacher at UA like her father who also became like a godmother to her, and her other godfather Present Mic, who was also a teacher at UA.

She looked at these letters and knew that she had already gotten in but she walked into the living room of her father's house and said to what seemed like an empty house, "Dad, can I talk to you?"

A tired reply came from her father, Shota Aizawa, "Yes, what do you want to talk about, Cara?"

Cara stated quickly, "I know that I got so many recommendations into UA but I want to show my worth and go take the Entrance Exam like everyone else because I am not better than them."

Aizawa looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow and said, "Do what you want. Let Hizashi know of your answer. He'll give you the paperwork."

With that statement Cara turned and left her father to go on with the nap she knew she had interrupted.


	17. Chapter 17

She was surprised when the teacher of her Junior High class mentioned as a side that both her and Midoriya wanted to go to UA after Bakugo's outburst in class just for him to laugh in her and Midoriya's faces saying they'll never get in. Midoriya because he was Quirkless and Cara because she wouldn't let anyone know her last name or use her Quirk. Which Cara responded that as the Class Rep she was supposed to set an example for others to follow so she followed school rules and didn't use her Quirk on school grounds.


	18. Chapter 18

About 10 months later I was waking up early to get in my morning run before having to head out to UA for the Entrance Exam. My Uncle Hizashi had told me that while I was allowed to take the Entrance Exam no matter my score was I was already going to be accepted into UA but that didn't deter me away.

I decided that I'd run the short 2 miles to UA to make sure I was early instead of waiting for my father to get up especially since he didn't have to be there until an hour after I was supposed to be here. I quickly left a note for my father telling him what I was doing and dressed in my school uniform wondering if I was going to see my friend, Izuku Midoriya, after all I know all about All Might, One For All, and Izuku originally being Quirkless. I was also there to help All Might with training Izuku and I was able to keep it from my father. I hated that I wasn't able to be there for him today but it was necessary at least that's what All Might had said.

I'm finally at the gates of UA and I quickly took the written part of the Entrance Exam and was waiting in the auditorium for Present Mic or as I normally called him Uncle Hizashi to begin the Orientation for the physical part of the Entrance Exam.

Upon hearing my uncle screaming, "What's up, UA candidates! Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. Come on and let me hear ya!"

I stifle a giggle upon hearing the silence but he continues not phased. "Keepin' it mellow, huh. That's fine. Then I'll skip straight to the main jump. Let's talk about how this practical exam is going down okay. ARE YOU READY!?"

I start giggling fiercely trying to keep it quiet on the silence he was receiving and I started to notice that he was starting to get effected by it. I hear someone start geeking out and when I look a slight smirk comes to my face seeing that it is Izuku and knowing that Uncle Hizashi would be glad to know that he had someone who knows him even if it was a little creepy.

Uncle starts up again saying, "Like your applications said today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles in super-hip urban settings! Gird your loins, my friends. After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good?"

And again silence but I am taken up by looking at my card and seeing I'll be in Battle Center C. Uncle starts again, "Okay?"

I see how everyone starts comparing where they are going to be with the people they are sitting next to. Unfazed after giving us a minute Uncle saying, "Okay, okay, let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo. But, check it! Make sure you're keep'n things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a UA no-no, ya dig?" With that I'm able to determine that you can also get points besides the point villains though I'm sure that they won't actually tell anyone that.

All of the sudden someone who seems very strict stands up and says, "Excuse me, sir, but I have a question."

Of course Uncle Hizashi glowing under an actual person saying something to he says, "Hit me!"

The boy continues, "On the printout, you've listed four types of villains. Not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do." He stops and turns to Midoriya and continues, "Additionally, you with the unkempt hair. You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us." The other students start laughing quietly and your thinking, _This guy needs to lighten up but I also like his no disrespect way but that was before I see him turning to me_. He points at me and says, "And you there in the back corner. Stop your insist giggling. It is just as distracting. This is not a show." I sit there and just glare at the boy but not saying a word.

Uncle responds, "All right, all right. Examinee number 7-1-1-1 Thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's...kinda no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones toppin' the charts." From that I know that it will probably be one that they use to cause disasters to see how we handle them.

I see the boy from earlier bowing and saying, "Thank you very much. Please, continue." He quickly sits down.

Uncle finishes up saying, "That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto! As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down. 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Mm-hm. Now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra! Good luck! Hope you practiced hitting more than just books!"

And with that I go to Battle Center C but not before I hear Uncle say, "Cara, hold up." I wait until the last person leave and he comes up and asks, "What Battle Center are you?"

I reply holding the card, "C. Why?"

He responds, "You don't have to do the Exam you are already in."

I look at him square in the eye and say, "No. I'm going to show them that I'm just as good as they are. They will eventually find out who my dad is and I won't let them think that I'm only at UA because of him. I will get through on my training and talent. I will make dad proud and make sure that mom didn't die for nothing. She protected me so I could one day live my dream of becoming a hero like her and dad and I will. No one will stop me. I appreciate that you wanted to let me know. That boy was right though. This is not a joke or a show. It is time to show the world who I am."

Present Mic smiles and says, "You do your parents proud. Your dad may not say it much but he is proud of you. Go do your best and good luck."

I take the bus like the others to Battle Center C and I'm glad that I don't see anyone I know here. I remember dad saying that everything at UA was huge but my mind had never imagined something like this. I get ready with my black leggings, black tank-top, black knee-high boots, and braided hair to enter Battle Center C to show my potential.

All of the sudden I hear uncle's voice say, "Right, let's start. Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles. Run, run, run, listeners! You're wasting airtime here. And one is already ahead of all you. Go, go, go!"

As soon as I get the get moving part I jump into action using my gymnastic skills to vault over the other examinees. I hear a rush from those that I left behind and I quickly use my mobility to get ahead of the game taking down five three point villains all at the same time before any of them could blink. Before I know it I'm at 62 Villain Points and saving five people. So far I've only used my Quirks, Blades of Light, Panther, and Half-Hot Half-Cold since the others besides Shadow Wolf are useless in this situation but I refuse to use Shadow Wolf.

I quickly get to the top of a building to see one examinee trapped with about five three point villains surrounding him. Without thinking I flip into the center and create five Blades of Light and throw them at the villains imbolizing them all in one hit.

The examinee who I had saved looked at me and said, "Thank you. I didn't think I'd be able to get out of that."

I smile at him and say, "It was no problem. Heroes have to work together many times. I just happened to see you were in trouble and came to help."

He smiles back and says, "My name is Denki Kaminari. What is yours?"

I say quickly, "You can just call me Cara. I gotta go. See you around."

All of the sudden the ground starts shaking causing all the people to look up. I quickly go to the nearest building that doesn't look like it will collapse and jump to the tip seeing what is going on. Just as I get up there Present Mic calls out, "Two minutes remaining!" I see that it is the Zero Pointer but looking at the people in front I see five people are trapped. I run atop all of the buildings until I'm at the building before the robot and jump down grabbing all of the trapped people and setting them to safety before using a wooden plank that is flexible to use to vault myself into the air and using both my Half-Hot Half-Cold sides to blast the robot out of commission before landing on the ground on the tips of my toes.

Just as she defeats the robot and lands Present Mic says, "And that's it. Time's up!" And with that alarms sound. After doing the mental math in my head I concluded that I had earned about 77 Villain Points and I'd find out later if I was correct on my assumption about there being other points besides those.


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile in the monitoring room the judges and teachers are watching the examinees.

The Principal says, "Clearly, the examinees have no idea how many villains are present, or their locations. They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target. Some use information-gathering abilities to plan out strategies. While others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers. Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage. As can pure power and combat ability. The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics. They're the ones who rack up the highest scores."

Midnight says, "Hm, I'd say this year's group looks promising."

Ectoplasm says, "Isn't that your daughter, Eraserhead, doing exactly as Nezu was saying?"

Eraserhead just huffs in reply at the back of the room.

Snipe says, "Well, there's still plenty of time before it's over. The real test has yet to come." He pushes a button on the control panel. He continues, "Let's see how they react."

They all become silent as they become immersed in watching how the examinees handle the incoming obstacle.

All Might says, "Now things get interesting. A person's true character is revealed when they're faced with danger." All Might continues after pausing, "There are no combat points rewards for taking on the humongous villain. But there is...opportunity. A chance to shine. To show what you're really made of."

Many of the teachers and judges are immersed in two examinees. One in Battle Center B and the other in Battle Center C. A boy and a girl. The boy jumps without hesitation up to the large villain and takes him down in one hit. Meanwhile the girl is seen saving multiple people before vaulting towards the large villain and taking him out with a combination of fire and ice. While the boy falls to the ground broken needing to be saved by the same girl he had jumped to save. The girl lands gracefully on the toes of her feet not looking injured at all despite the height she just came from.

The judges and teachers all smile but the UA Principal seems the happiest with all his cheering. All Might mumbles, "That's right. Show who you are. Embody what it means to be a hero. Nothing is nobler...than self-sacrifice."

A teacher says, "Check out the results from the exam."

Midnight says, "Wow, the second place student didn't even have Rescue points."

A second teacher says, "He took down those faux villains like an ace. When most of the other examinees were running from the big obstacle, he stayed focused on letting the smaller targets get in close and then counterattacking. That kid is tough."

Midnight says, "On the opposite end, the eighth place student had zero villain points."

The teacher from before says, "He's not the first UA hopeful to take out that giant robot. Though, it's been a while since I saw someone blow it away with one attack."

Another teacher asks, "But at what cost? Did you see how badly he injured himself? If you ask him, it's like his body isn't used to his Quirk."

Ectoplasm says, "But look at the score of first place. She tied with the amount of Villain points with the second place student but she beat him by gaining 55 Rescue points. She ended the battle with 132 points total blowing the others away."

A teacher asks, "Wait, Ectoplasm, didn't you say before that you thought it was Eraserhead's daughter?"

Ectoplasm says, "Yes. But I thought she got in on recommendations."

Principal Nezu says, "No, that is Ms. Cara Aizawa though she only goes by Cara. She saved multiple of the examinees and defeated a large amount of villains. She used her Quirks well but she also used the area around her to help her get around more easily. She will be interesting to watch. But Ectoplasm is right. She is in on recommendations but she wished to show that she deserves to be in UA by her ability and not because of who she is the daughter of which is why I okayed it. The other students would do well to look at her and observe well."

Aizawa just huffs.

Snipe says, "Aizawa, do you think she'll be going into your class?"

Aizawa looks at him and says, "Even if she does, she won't be treated different. I've taught Cara for years. She got where she is because she's driven."

Another teacher asks, "Wouldn't it be unfair for her to be taught by her own father?"

Principal Nezu says, "Aizawa doesn't play favorites. If I know him he'll make it harder on his daughter than the other members of the class so I wouldn't worry. Plus I've seen Cara's drive first hand. I think Class 1-A would be best for her. Oh, Aizawa, you may have more than 20 students this year. If I add Cara to your class it will make it 21. She wouldn't count as a normal student. After all it wouldn't be fair. She has combat and mission experience. I expect everyone to treat her as a normal student and don't let on to who her father is. She is only to be called Cara with no last name."


	20. Chapter 20

Uncle Hizashi had found me not soon afterwards and taken me to the training facility to wait until my father was done and ready to go back home. After waiting an hour or so with me using the gymnastic equipment to pass the time the door opened.

And in walked my dad with an unusual smile on is face and he spoke, "You definitely showed everyone that you were strong. Did you hurt yourself at all?" I lower my gaze to the floor knowing what he will say once he found out. His voice then takes on a scolding tone and he repeats, "Did you get hurt, Cara?" I merely nod my head. To which he asks, "Where?"

I start shifting from foot to foot not wanting to tell him. But when I look up at his eyes I see that I need to stop delaying so I instead sit down and start taking off my boot on my right foot to show him the hastily wrapped leg that had a large cut running down it showing the muscles of my calves It was pretty deep and still bleeding but I wasn't going to complain after all I only knew I had it because I had taken my shoes off to see the blood running down my leg really badly.

My father quickly knelt down and said, "Hizashi, grab the first-aid kit and then go get Recovery Girl as well as Midnight. We might need her."

Hizashi grabbed the first-aid kit and threw it to dad who caught it and then Hizashi was out running to get Recovery Girl and Midnight. Despite having been bleeding for an hour and a half or so I only just started feeling nauseous, dizzy, and light-headed.

Just as Recovery Girl and Midnight were coming in the door I passed out from the blood loss but not before hearing my father say, "Cara, hold on. Don't go get. Shit."


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up a while later feeling cold. I sit up quietly and go to stand up but my right leg collasped under me and I hit the floor hard and end up hitting my head on some metal thing but I can't quite make out what it is due to my vision blurring and starting to turn black. I black out to wake up again a little more clear and get up slowly and make my way to the door. I open it and find myself facing multiple windows all pitch black letting me know thatit is night. I walk to the stairs and silently make my way to the roof. I fall asleep on the roof and not realizing what day it is for the sear fact that I had seen no one. I pass out for another day.


	22. Chapter 22

I wake up feeling hungry and wondering why I feel completely healed and why I was not on the roof that I remembered falling asleep on. I walk into the kitchen to see that I'm home and a note taped to the fridge.

_Food is in the fridge. Help yourself. I won't be back until late so try to get more rest and if you feel up to it get a little practice in. Only two days before class starts and yes you are in Class 1-A_.

I read the note and smile slightly glad that I'm in the hero course and I then wonder, _Wait, doesn't dad normally teach Class 1-A? I'll have to ask him_.

I spend the day practicing and I'm glad to see that despite being out for a while that my endurance and stamina are still as good as they normally are which means I don't have to start from scratch again.


	23. Chapter 23

I wake up early due to excitement. Though that is almost immediately tampered by the fact that dad had said that he was indeed the teacher for Class 1-A when I had asked. Despite being taught by the man for so many years I did not want to have him as a teacher for my hero schooling especially since I know that he'll expect me to do better than any of my classmates and having heard from Izuku that he got into Class 1-A and knowing about All Might passing his Quirk to him made me nervous for that plus I wasn't good at making friends normally because people shied away from me due to me having multiple Quirks but I didn't like showing off so it made me an unknown factor.

Despite being good friends with Izuku and a rival of Bakugo for many years neither knew who my father was because it was kept hidden. Izuku and I got along well because like him I liked to analyze heroes in action and see the mistakes they made and what they could have done differently. I did this partially because my father had made me do it when I was younger and would purposefully have me observe others in action to have me learn what I could do differently in these situations plus it was a way to bond with dad that he wasn't against.


	24. Chapter 24

Something that people don't know about him is that despite the outward expression he shows, he truly deep down cares about what is going on. It is what makes him a good hero. He is always working overtime which is why he always looks rundown. When I was younger he didn't do as much hero work except on the weekends which he would only work at night while handing me off to Present Mic, Best Jeanist, or Midnight though he would normally only hand me over to Midnight when either Present Mic or Best Jeanist were there wtih her because he didn't fully trust her with me until I hit 12. Once I hit 10 he started taking me with him on missions to show me the ropes though I was only to help with others escaping but once I got kidnapped he did hero work almost every single night and the whole day on the weekends and had me go with him. During the times he would teach he'd leave me in the teacher's lounge or he'd leave me in one of the gyms to work on my physical body when school was out for me anyways. I went to school like any normal kid but instead of all the normal school work I had physical and logical training with dad every single day which Izuku always questioned where I was going. And I'd always give Izuku the same response, "Dad has me training agian. He never lets up. If I want to be a hero I got to learn how to control myself both physically, mentally, my Quirks, and my emotions." Izuku oer the years wanted to meet my dad or even just know his name or my last name but I told him, "I don't want you to think of me differently based on my lineage it wouldn't be fair. I'm not like Bakugo but they wouldn't care. I tell one person and soon everyone would know." Thankfully once I told him that in Junior High Izuku dropped it and didn't ask me again.


	25. Chapter 25

I get up quietly and go into the bathroom that Dad said was to be mine once we moved into the house after I got kidnapped. I first shave my legs and underarms despite only a little hair being visible. I take a shower loving the feeling of the steaming hot water hitting my back and running into my hair soaking it. I scrub my vanilla scented shampoo into my hair while taking my long hair out of the way of the water. Once my hair is fully soaped up I grab my twilight mix body wash that smells like a combination of lavender and nightshade. I put the body wash all over my toned body and with that done I step under the hot water one more and scrub the body wash off and then move my head under the water to scrub the shampoo out of my hair. Once I'm fully clean I turn off the water and step out of the tub feeling refreshed and ready to start the day despite knowing tthat it will be less than fun. I quickly dry my body off with the towel making sure I'm dry I grab the larger towel for my hair and wrap my hair up in it.

After making sure that none of my hair is out of the towel I grab my under clothes and put them on. I then grab my black leggings and black tank top and put them on with my black ankle socks after my leggings. Once I'm dressed I step up to the sink and unwrap my hair out of the towel. I quickly run a brush through my tri-colored hair to get all the knots out. After that is done I grab the hair dryer and plug it in despite the killer headache it instantly gave me. I dry my hair as quick as possible and once I'm done I shut off the hair dryer and unplug it waiting a minute while holding my head waiting for the headache to subside a little. However much to my chagrin it doesn't do anything at all. Without waiting much longer I pull my brush and run it through my now dry hair. While looking at myself in the mirror I decide to wear my hair in a high braid starting at the crown of my head since the weather called for it to be warm. I quickly pull my hair into a high ponytail with a silver hair tie and then I divide it into three parts and start braiding it until I have only two inches of none braided hair left before I tie it with the only remaining silver hair tie on my wrist. I normally keep three silver hair ties on my wrist but yesterday the third one broke so I resigned myself to picking up more on the way to school this morning. I look at myself in the mirror satisfied that I look good for my first day at school. Unlike most girls I despise make-up so I never wear any though I had some because Midnight gave me some each Christmas since I turned 13. My tri-colored hair of white on my left side, crimson red on my right side, and black throughout set off well with my really pale skin and my bi-colored eyes, the left one icy blue and the right one a midnight blue like a starless sky with a slim but toned body that has a streamline look. I go out of the bathroom after hanign my towel up into my room to grab my school bag and a black jacket with a silver phoenix on the back before walking into the kitchen grabbing an apple and a bottle of water before grabbing my keys off the hook and my cell phone and charger off the kitchen table putting them in my bag before writing a note to my dad, _getting an early start to school. I have to stop at the store to get more hair ties. See you at school_, and taping it to the fridge so my dad could easily see it. After putting on my black knee-high riding boots and my jacket on I grabbed my bag and headed out the door locking it behind me before taking off running down to the store on the corner.

I slow just as I get to the door of the store and quickly throw it open looking around the aisle with the hair products until I find the hair ties and I quickly grab two packs of my normal silver hair ties. I go to the counter and pay for the items noticing that the price for them had gone up again but not really caring I quickly put the receipt in the bag and stuffed the bag into the small pocket of my black bookbag. And with that I ran the 2 miles to school not caring how people were looking at me in amazement for the speed I was displaying it wasn't like it was the fastest I could go for it was technically only a jog for me.

Finally I arrive at the gates of UA but this time I wasn't here to wait for dad, no I was now here to fulfill my dream to become a hero like mom and dad. I will prove to the world that I can be a hero.

Walking in the front door of the building I squared my shoulders and lifting my head high to show to others looking on that I was meant to be here. However, upon looking around I suddenly felt very foolish for the building was empty like that of a ghost town. I briskly walked towards where I knew Class 1-A to be locate despite looking down at my watch to see it saying 5:45am. I now knew why the building was deserted it was because the school day wasn't even supposed to start until 9am.

I exclaim, "What the hell! I knew I got up early but more than 3 hours before classes start and I arrive! What the FUCK!" After my initial loud remarks I quiet down and say, "Well since I'm here early and I already know my way around might as well get some training in. Especially since dad cut my training short yesterday. Lord, it is going to be weird calling him Mr. Aizawa but don't want others to know." With that I quickly walk into the gym area that has everything from weights, to gymnastics equipment, to scales, and basically anything else someone could use. Stripping off my jacket and leaving it and my bag on a bench by the door and without really thinking I take off my tank top so I'm only in my leggings, boots, and a workout bra. For the next three hours I worked out every single part of my body and used my gymnastic abilities to become even more flexible. Finally the alarm on my watch went off signalling that it was 8:50 and time to head to class. Quickly flipping down from my spot on top of the gymnastics equipment I then start walking towards my bag and the door however just as I take three steps forward the door suddenly yanks open and a boy reaches in and grabs my tank top and jacket and just as quickly as he came slammed the door and booked it in the other direction.

It took me a minute for me to catch up because of the shock of me seeing him bring the clothes up to his nose and sniffing them. However as soon as it caught up to me, I felt undeniable anger. _That boy is going to pay_, I thought. I quickly grabbed my bag and threw the door open and took off sprinting after him. I became even more surprised upon seeing that he was running in the direction of one class...Class 1-A. Not liking my options but knowing that I had none I ran headlong towards the boy screaming, "Get the fuck back here! You fucking perv!" My screaming resulted in nothing so I kept running after him.

The boy got into Class 1-A and when I ripped open the door all inside went silent and I stepped about five steps in the classroom and said, "Give me my shirt and jacket back you fucking perv," in a dead calm voice with an underlying venom lacing my words. Standing there in only my bra making everyone in there blush. Unbeknownst to me, my father was laying in his yellow sleeping bag at the door looking like a yellow caterpillar.

The boy responded, "Never! I got them fair and square."

My glare darkened causing the boy to back up several steps. I walked forward with determined steps and snatched my clothes back with my right hand and grabbed the boy's wrist with my left and said, "You should learn to not take things that don't belong to you. Next time I won't be so easy. If you want to be a hero then stop acting like a fucking perv. No one who is an aspiring hero should behave that way." My voice had remained calm with venom in each word making those in the class backup and with each word that left my mouth ice spread over the boy. Once all but his eyes were encased in ice I turned and went to my desk putting my tank top on while walking.

All of the sudden Mr. Aizawa says, "Cara, unfreeze that boy now."

I looked up at him surprised and say firmly but calmly, "No."

Mr. Aizawa merely raised his eyebrows in response and says, "Cara, unfreeze Mineta now."

I tilt my head up to look at him in the eye and say, "No."

Mr. Aizawa says, "Do not make me repeat myself again, Cara. Unfreeze him now."

I harden my glare despite knowing it will get me in trouble and I say again, "No. Or do you not understand the word. N. O. It spells no. In other words, I'm not going to unfreeze him. The fucking perv needs to learn."

Mr. Aizawa glares harder and says, "Unfreeze him or you will be punished."

I glare more and just shake my head.

Mr. Aizawa says, "Cara, for not listening to my order you will have a months worth of detention."

I look at him and say, "Fine. I don't really care."

Mr. Aizawa says, "Now unfreeze him because others don't have the ability."

I look around and seeing two people I know and say, "Actually at least two of them do. Bakugo despite having a large ego could with his Explosion Quirk and Todoroki has the same Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirk. Both are quite capable of unfreezing the damn perv but I will not."

Before anyone can say anything Todoroki stands and says, "I got it." He goes over to Mineta and puts his left hand on the ice and it starts melting away. As the ice melts past Mineta's face Todoroki says quietly, "You are lucky that Cara has gotten a hold of her anger. From when I knew her she didn't and she would have done a lot worse. You're lucky she used ice and not fire." With that Mineta is completely unfrozen thanks to Todoroki and everyone sits silently waiting for class to start.

However suddenly a boy with glasses who I remembered from the Entrance Exam intro in the auditorium said, "Why is she not wearing a uniform? That is school rule! I remember you. You were the one giggling in the auditorium before the physical Entrance Exam. Do you think you're better than all of us? Is that why you are not wearing a uniform? I demand an answer. Also you realized that there was more to the practical exam than the villain points, didn't you? You are very perceptive. And I misjudged you before, I admit. As a student, you're far superior to me. You and Midoriya."

I flip out of my seat onto the desk behind and ask, "Are you always this strict? No, I don't think I'm better than you. We _all_ have room to improve. Nobody is perfect. My body is too flexible for the uniforms and UA doesn't wish to spend money on making a uniform specifically for me. It isn't just a simple fix in a uniform because they would have to use a total different material. You need to not jump to conclusions because while in some situations it can be seen as a good thing in others it can quickly turn the situation on a head in the wrong direction. And yes, UA is famous for it's heroes meaning someone who shows an aptitude to rush in and help someone in trouble will also get credit and plus if you listened to Present Mic he had given a couple hints to that. But no none of us are superior to each other we simply all look at things differently." I finish with a smirk and spin off the desk and back into my chair once my feet hit the ground once more.

I hear someone say, "She saved me during the exam. I was surrounded by five three pointer robots and she came out of nowhere and defeated them in one shot before shooting off to go after the Zero pointer." I look at the boy and sure enough it was him. Denki Kaminari if I'm remembering right.

Everyone starts talking all at once until Mr. Aizawa clears his throat and says, "If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." Everyone looks at him in shock only now seeing his form. He continues, "Welcome to UA's hero course." He unzips part of his sleeping bag and finishes a juice box.

Everyone but me and Todoroki gasp and asks, "What is that thing?"

Our teacher stands up and unzips the sleeping bag fully and steps out of it saying, "It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that." He says the last bit looking directly at me. But nonetheless everyone shut up.

He says in introduction, "Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." After a seconds pause he pulls something out of the sleeping bag and says, "Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." He holds up what she remembers as the school gym uniforms. All of the class quickly goes to grab one and he hands each of them one with their name on the bag. I wait by my desk not bothering to get up just wanting to avoid the obvious collision that was going to happen. I'm the last one to get up and Mr. Aizawa says, "Cara, go change into it."

I open my mouth to respond but he quickly says, "Shut up. This one has been designed to keep up with your flexibility. Principal Nezu made sure." I quickly take the uniform not liking how it feels at all. Nevertheless I head with it to the girl's locker room and change meeting the others outside avoiding conversation with the other girls.

After going outside I see I'm the first one there despite everyone else having gotten their uniforms first. All of the sudden it seems all of the students come out together. They are all asking what is going on so I respond, "He's going to have us do a Quirk assessment test."

Everyone responds shocked, "What? A Quirk assessment test?"

Ochaco Uraraka if I remember the girl's name right says, "But orientation! We're gonna miss it!"

Mr. Aizawa says with a bored voice to the others though you know it is actually him being actually passionate about it, "If you really wanna make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies."

All the students except me gasp surprised. Instead of gasping I chuckle and say, "Right to the point, Mr. Aizawa." All the students turn to me with wide eyes.

Tenya Iida if I remember right asks, "You find this funny?"

I respond, "Funny...no. More...what's it called...more forward. It actually makes sense. After all a pro has to use not only their Quirks but their bodies and mind for quick thinking. Every second of training will make you more ready."

Mr. Aizawa says to me, "That is correct, Cara, but no more interruptions. Got it?" I nod to show my complice.

Mr. Aizawa continues to the class, "Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions. That means that I get to run my class however I see fit."

Upon this realization the other students gasp as I just smirk now actually looking forward to dad teaching. I knew he was hard from experience but it would make it so much more satisfying to see others being drilled just as hard as he drills me.

Mr. Aizawa continues, "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in physical exams before." He holds up a device that I know is not his actual phone though it does look similar. I look closer and see that it has multiple different tests on it's screen. He continues, "The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day, the Ministry of Education will learn. Bakugo, you managed to get the second highest score of points on the entrance exam." Bakugo looks shocked upon everyone looking at him and being addressed by the teacher. Mr. Aizawa continues, "What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in Junior High?"

Bakugo all of the sudden looks embarrassed but says, "Sixty-seven meters, I think."

I step up and say, "Hey, Bakugo. Wasn't your score seventy-six meters? I only remember because my score was 10 above yours."

Bakugo all of the sudden looks angered and tries to storm at me but I quickly jump out of the way landing behind him and saying, "Damn, Bakugo. I was just trying to make sure you didn't underscore yourself."

Bakugo turns around and says, "Really after all this time that is what your trying to do. You always thought you were better than me. Beating me in everything with never breaking a sweat while I was covered. You'll regret that you, little bitch."

The rest of the class looks on wondering what is going on but Midoriya steps up and says seeing me getting angry, "Cara, calm down!"

I say to Bakugo in anger, "You always thought you were better than everyone using your Quirk to bully others. You're angry because it look like I wasn't sweating? Really? That's pathetic. I can't sweat, dip shit. One of my Quirks makes it impossible for me to sweat. You need to stop blaming others for your let downs."

Bakugo says, "Really just because you have multiple Quirks you think you're better than everyone. Well that's not true."

I say, "I'm not better than anyone. The person who trained me made sure that was clear. You don't know what I've been through so don't even act like you know."

Bakugo rushes at me and this time a blast through his palm onto my stomach which I flip out of and use my right side to shoot fire and get out of Bakugo's reach. Before I can retaliate with an attack of my own I see Bakugo wrapped in dad's Capturing Weapon and it snaking towards me. I flip out of the way and avoid the Weapon while saying, "You really need to stay away from me, Bakugo. I almost lost my control."

With that I walk away and see my dad release Bakugo and says to him, "Right. Try doing it with your Quirk." Bakugo lights up at this and steps into the circle that Mr. Aizawa points to saying, "Anything goes, just stay in the circle. Go on. You're wasting our time."

Bakugo looks like he is thinking and then he starts stretching and says, "All right, man, you asked for it." He steps forward, winds up and growls, "Die!"

Everyone is surprised to say the least. I look at dad trying to see a reaction but he really isn't showing one that and he's hiding behind his scarf. Mr. Aizawa says, "All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." I see the ball hit the ground far away and then I turn my attention back to dad who continues, "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero." Mr. Aizawa shows the score that Bakugo got and my mouth drops slightly seeing that he got 705.2 meters. Dad had never had me do this exercise but I was now looking forward to it. With Bakugo's explosion Quirk it meant that he was able to propel it forward and while I could probably do the same with fire but it probably wouldn't have such a large effect. While I'm thinking all of the other students gasp.

I hear Kaminari says, "Whoa, 705 meters, are you kidding me?"

The pink girl who I think is Mina Ashido says, "I wanna go! That looks like fun!" As soon as I hear what she says I flinch knowing how Mr. Aizawa is going to react.

The boy with funky elbows who I think is Hanta Sero says, "This is what I'm talkin' about usin' our Quirks as much as we want!"

I see Mr. Aizawa listening to what they are saying and as each one continues I curl downwards knowing how he's going to react. Mr. Aizawa quietly says, "So this looks fun, huh?" Everyone else gasps slightly at hearing his quiet voice and I hope that they don't start to see the similarities in me and him at least not this early on. Mr. Aizawa continues, "You have three years to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and play time?" At this he smiles creepily and unbeknownst to me so do I as he continues, "Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

All the students scream, "Huh?" I just chuckle knowing that even if the last person shows just a little potential that he won't expel them but if they don't show potential at all then he will. I remember him coming home last year saying he had expelled his whole class because they had no potential hints why there was no Class 2-A this year.

Mr. Aizawa's creepy smile grows and so does mine loving the suspense in the air. I see that dad is looking directly at Midoriya so before anyone realizes what's happening I walk calmly over to Midoriya and place my hand on his back to try and get him to stop looking dumb while glaring slightly at my dad though I hadn't realized that my smile matched his in this moment. When I see Izuku break eye contact with dad to start gripping his hand I smack him on the back to get him to look at me and I quickly turn my smile to a comforting one.

Mr. Aizawa continues, "Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs," with a creepy smile on his face which I instantly match causing multiple people to back up from him and me at the same time. He continues, "Understand? If that's a problem, you can head home right now." I see some of my classmates freaking out and some of the more logical ones gearing up for it to start. I know that those gearing up will do the best while those freaking out can easily get left behind if they don't learn quickly.

My smile brightens when I see how my dad looks at me and I get a hidden message from him, _Don't you dare hold back_. I blink wondering how he knew I was planning on holding back to not completely crush whoever was in last place but I knew that if I did that it wouldn't do me any good.

Ochaco then says, "You can't send one of us home! I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair!"

Mr. Aizawa replies, "Oh, and you think natural disasters are?" The students gasp as he continues, "Or power-hungry villains? Hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness. Just look at Cara. It's a hero's job to try to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink. For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond. Plus Ultra-style." Mr. Aizawa beckons them with just his pointer finger and says, "Show me it's no mistake that you're here." With that the students gasp again. And Tenya pulls out a water bottle and drinks from it looking like he is thinking. I can see the engines in his calves and I remember the hero Ingenium who has the same things but in his arms and I think, _He will be the one to beat in speed_.

Mr. Aizawa continues, "Now then. We're just wasting time by walking. Let the games begin."


	26. Chapter 26

The first test is 50-meter dash. I smirk. This one should be easy. I watch as the others go and wonder when my turn is to come. There are 21 of us in the class and he is putting us in pairs of two which means one person will go by themselves. Tsuyu Asui and Tenya Iida are paired together going first. Tenya gets 3.04 seconds while Tsuyu gets 5.58 seconds. I hear dad says, "Well, he's definitely in his element. But speed won't help in every test." Up second is Ochaco Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro. Ojiro gets 5.49 seconds and Ochaco gets 7.15 seconds. Up third is Yuga Aoyama and Mina Ashido. Ashido gets 5.15 seconds while Aoyama gets 5.51 seconds. Up fourth is Izuku and Bakugo. Bakugo ges 4.13 seconds while Izuku got 7.02 seconds. After those I stop paying attention. After all the 20 other students go Mr. Aizawa says, "Cara, your turn."

I line up at the stirrups and breathe normally waiting for the robot to call start. As soon as it calls start I'm off and past the finish line before anyone can blink. The robot calls, "0.005 seconds." To which all of the students go bug eyed even calm, stoic Shoto Todoroki. Mr. Aizawa is quick to hide a smirk coming across his face. I walk away knowing I have the top score.


	27. Chapter 27

Test 2 is grip strength. Thankful to gymnastics I know I'll do pretty well plus my Panther Quirk gives me a lot of strength. I'm curious to see how Mezo Shoji is going to do with multipe arms. I see that when it was Izuku's turn he was disappointed with 56kgs but for him I thought it was pretty good. However I was even more surprised when I heard Sero say that Shoji got 540kgs. I looked at mine to see I haven't even pressed it when Mr. Aizawa says, "Come on, Cara. You are wasting time." I quickly focused on it in my right hand and squeezed as hard as I could for everyone to look at me shocked when the thing in my hand breaks and when I look at the score I bring it closer to my eyes. Mr. Aizawa asks, "What is it, Cara, before you broke it that is." At a loss for words I just walk up to him and show him the score.

Upon seeing the score he spits out his juice that he was drinking and says, "1,111kgs. Were you trying to break it?"

I shake my head saying, "No. I honestly didn't mean to, Mr. Aizawa. I just concentrated and squeezed as hard as I could. I'm sorry."

Mr. Aizawa smiles slightly and says, "Looks like you placed in first so far." And then he says so quietly I can barely hear him, "Keep up the good work, Cara. The harder you go the more others will push themselves." He holds out his hand wanting the broken machine so I hand it to him.


	28. Chapter 28

Test 3: Standing long jump. I think I'll be able to use my ice to push me which I know will push me farther. I clear the sand box easily.

Test 4: repeated side steps. I wrinkle my nose at that one because I remember dad always pushing me to go beyond my limit even though it was way into the hundreds but after a while I had started to do it on my own making me much better than others would think. I get over 3,000 before Mr. Aizawa says, "Okay, Cara. That's enough."


	29. Chapter 29

Test 5: ball throw. I smile looking forward to clearing the way despite knowing that Ochaco was probably going to beat me on this one thanks to her Quirk. When Ochaco threw the ball I was the only one not surprised by her score thanks to the limited knowledge of her Quirk. When it was Izuku's turn I was nervous remembering the small amount of footage that dad had showed me with him using his power and him breaking his bones. I remembered him telling me that he had gotten into Class 1-A despite not having villain points but all rescue points. I also remembered dad saying he wouldn't make it in the class if he broke every time.

I hear Iida say, "If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, he's the one going home." I turn towards him wondering who's near him.

I turn just in time to see Bakugo turn towards him and say, "Huh? Of course he is. He's a Quirkless loser."

Iida responds, "He has a Quirk." I look at dad wondering if he's able to put two-and-two together since I remember the day Izuku had told me that he didn't have a Quirk I was 8 at the time and I came home crying saying it wasn't fair that I had many Quirks and a boy who had a heart like mine didn't have one and he thought I wouldn't want to be his friend because of him being Quirkless. Iida continues dragging me out of memory lane, "Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?"

Bakugo responds, "Huh?"

Looking back at dad I wonder what is going through his head. He suspects something but he won't say it aloud and I wonder if he remembers me doing that all those years ago.

When I saw Izuku not even use his Quirk despite having the starts of it I was confused until I saw my dad, he had used his Quirk to keep Izuku from using his. Izuku looks disappointed and confused until he looks to the class and sees dad, who's hair is flying around with his scarf, his eyes red, and his yellow goggles showing around his neck as Mr. Aizawa says, "I erased yoru Quirk." Izuku gasps upon seeing him. Mr. Aizawa continues, "The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school."

Izuku asks, "Wait, you did what to my-" Izuku cuts himself off and says, "Ah! Those goggles. I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. Cara, it's the Erasure Hero. Eraserhead!"

The other students say, "Uh..."

Sero asks, "Eraser? Who's that?"

Tsuyu says, "Oh, I've heard of him. I think he works on the down-low."

Mr. Aizawa says, "You're not ready. You don't have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

I step forward to try and defend him before Izuku cuts in with a response, "No! That's not what I was trying to do!" I see dad use his scarf to capture Izuku and I immediately jump into action knowing I'm the only one who would step in and the only one who stood a chance of going against him even if he was my dad.

But before I get two feet away Mr. Aizawa says, "Stand down, Cara. You should hear this too." He continues looking at Izuku, "No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved 1,000 people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry, Midoriya. With your power, there's no way you can become a hero." Izuku surprises me when he looks even more determined than before.

All the students gasp just realizing what was going on as Mr. Aizawa retracks his scarf and closes his eyes shutting off his power. Mr. Aizawa continues, "I've returned your impractical Quirk. Take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with." He walks towards me and says quietly, "You should let him fight his own battles. He isn't helpless anymore. And yes I remember in case you were wondering." He then goes off to stand on the side and watch Midoriya and I watch him just as closely as my dad was.

I hear Iida say, "I wonder if our teacher gave him advice." Which I found funny since that was exactly what he did.

But then Bakugo says, "Probably told him to start packing."

I then hear the weird French boy say, "I'm here, cheri." And upon glancing out of the corner of my eye I feel bad for Ochaco as he goes to pat her hair.

Ochaco bless the girl embarrasses the guy by saying, "Wait, who are you, again?"

I see Midoriya start muttering and luckily I'm close enough so I can hear him saying, "I've only got one shot at nailing this, so what am I gonna do?" I see my dad watching him closely with a curious glint in his eye making me all the more curious why dad gave him advice to help him when he barely does it with anyone including me normally he chooses to let others make the mistake and learn from the pain later. I see him pause watching Izuku just barely in enough time to put eye drops in his eyes before turning back to Izuku. And just as I thought that dad may have started feeling that Izuku belonged here he smiles in a creepy sort of way and that thought is out of my head quickly.

Izuku becomes determined once more and I hold my breath as I see the power from before not there at all and then in the last second he puts the power in the pad of his pointer finger which has the last touch of the ball making it fly with his final score being 705.3 beating Bakugo's score by .1 meters but the relief I feel dies down when I see he broke his finger in that throw. I see my dad look shocked from how he used what he had said and still made a good score.

Izuku says, "Mr. Aizawa." Izuku pauses until Mr. Aizawa looks up and then he clenches his fist together grunting in pain and continues, "You see? I'm still standing."

I smile seeing a smile on my dad's face showing his shock and pride all in one even if the kids don't know it. I was glad that I wasn't the only one who could show him wrong. Dad says, "This kid..." he stops and mutters, "Reminds me of Cara and Akira." Upon hearing that my smile drops as a sadness once again fills my heart for the first time in a while as my mother's name was mentioned.

Kaminari exclaims, "He threw it over 700 meters!"

Ochaco cheers, "Nice, he's finally showing us his true power!"

Iida ever observing, "But his finger appears to be broken now. Just like in the examine. This Quirk is very odd."

Frenchie comments, "It wasn't a very pretty throw."

But Bakugo's reaction was priceless. Bakugo gasps and then becomes angry with small explosions going off in his palms. Bakugo runs towards Midoriya screaming, "Hey! Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that, or you're dead!" I jump in front of Midoriya just as Izuku screams surprising the class with my reflexes and not flinching with Bakugo barreling towards me at full speed. However before he got to me dad's Capturing Weapon came out of nowhere and grabbed Bakugo's forehead and chest. Bakugo confused says, "What? Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong?"

Mr. Aizawa calmly says, "Because it's a capturing weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down. Both you and Cara. It'd be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye."

The other students say, "Too bad. That power is amazing!"

Mr. Aizawa continues, "You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up." I stay between Izuku and Bakugo not liking how Bakugo is acting and I only walk away after Izuku runs out from behind me away from Bakugo. I hear Ochaco asking about his finger but I can't do anything about it or I'll use all my energy. I see that Bakugo is still angry but I don't really pay attention after all nothing I can do for it.

The rest of the others go and when it's my turn I grab the ball Mr. Aizawa hands me and step into the circle but I hear Mr. Aizawa say, "Cara, wait." I wait calmly not really understanding what he was going to do. He then says to the others in the class, "You want to see control of a Quirk?"

The class except Bakugo and Todoroki say, "Yes, sir."

He continues, "Cara, here has already had some training with her Quirk meaning she has full control over it as seen in the other tests. I want someone to give me a number between 5,000 and 10,000."

Silence is deafening until all of the sudden someone calls out, "9,555."

Mr. Aizawa turns to me, "You have your number, Cara. Go."

I look at the ball in my hand and think 9,555 over and over in my head. With that in mind I put the ball in my right hand and I throw it so far that no one can see it. I used a combination of fire and my Panther Quirk to help propel it. And then a beep was heard and everyone turned to Mr. Aizawa as he held out the score and says, "That is control. Hopefully after training more you guys will be able to do the same. Not saying you all will be able to."


	30. Chapter 30

Test 6: seated toe touch. I was able to go all the way flat on the ground after ripping my gym uniform before getting half way down.

Test 7: sit ups. Unfortunately I didn't have a student holding my feet down for the sit ups because I was the odd one out. No instead my dad or Mr. Aizawa decided to stand on my toes while the rest of the class watched. I got over 2,000 before he moved away saying, "Enough," much to the dismay of the class who wanted to see my limit but we didn't have enough time. However as I was getting up from the ground my gym shirt which was already in half from my belly button ripped all the way up the front showing me in my sports bra...again. Mr. Aizawa upon seeing this threw me another shirt that he seemed to pull out of nowhere saying, "Knew they didn't use the right material like you told them. Try not to rip this one."


	31. Chapter 31

Test 8: distance run. I got the fastest time again for a two mile run. I ran the two miles in less than 30 seconds making even Iida jealous.

While Izuku flopped on the ground after the distance run I went over to him and offered my hand to help him up and put some of my energy in him healing him just a little enough for the pain not to be too bad. We all gathered around Mr. Aizawa with me and Todoroki standing side by side in the front.

Mr. Aizawa says, "All right, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. It's not worth going over each individual's score." Mr. Aizawa pulls up the scores and I immediately look at the bottom seeing the 21st score being Izuku Midoriya. I feel sorry for him but then I remember the smile on my dad's face from before so I don't say anything to Izuku. Looking at the scores I see me in first place with Momo Yaoyorozu in second, third is Shoto Todoroki, fourth is Katsuki Bakugo, fifth is Tenya Iida, sixth is Fumikage Tokoyami, seventh is Mezo Shoji, eighth is Mashirao Ojiro, ninth is Ejiro Kirishima, tenth is Mina Ashido, eleventh is Ochaco Uraraka, twelfth is Koji Koda, thirteenth is Rikido Sato, fourteenth is Tsuyu Asui, fifteenth is Yuga Aoyama, sixteenth is Hanta Sero, seventeenth is Denki Kaminari, eighteenth is Kyoka Jiro, nineteeth is Toru Hagakure, twentieth is Minoru Mineta, and twenty-first is Izuku Midoriya.

Just as Izuku looks disappointed and glaring at his finger, only then did Mr. Aizawa turn off the projector and say, "And I was lying, no one's going home," he smiles and says, "that was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests."

Everyone gasps. Yaoyorozu says, "I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry. I guess I probably should have said gasps.

Jiro, Mineta, and Kaminari say together, "Yeah, you should have."

Sero says, "That was pretty nerve-wracking, huh?

Kirishima says, "Nah, I'm always done for a challenge."

Bakugo just huffs.

I say, "Actually he wasn't-" but I'm cut off as Mr. Aizawa's scarf wraps itself around my mouth to keep me from saying anything.

Mr. Aizawa says, "That's it. We're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over before tomorrow morning." All the while he was dragging me along with the scarf while walking away.

Izuku sighs and then Mr. Aizawa walks up to him while dragging me behind him says, "Midoriya. Take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins." He starts walking away still dragging me and continues, "Make sure you're prepared." He leaves Izuku in shock that and his friend being dragged away with their teacher.

As he forces me away with him I hear Iida say, "Wait, didn't Mr. Aizawa say 'The world is full of unfairness. Just look at Cara.' What do you think he meant by that? What is different about Cara?" With hearing that I just drop to the ground not bothering to hold myself up any longer because now people were curious about me and eventually with enough digging they could find out who I am.

Not realizing that we had run into All Might until I heard him say, "Aizawa, that was a rotten move."

Dad stopped walking and says, "All Might. So you were watching. No talk shows today?"

All Might exclaims, "'A rational deception.' That's cute, but you're not exactly known for being lighthearted. Just look at your daughter. I read your file. Last year you expelled an entire class of freshman students. You have no problem kicking students out. Anyone you deem unworthy. You were planning to send last place home. So that can only mean...you see the same kind of potential in Young Midoriya that I do."

Dad looks slightly at me and then back at All Might with a slight smile and says, "What is this about? It almost sounds like you've been in his corner the whole time."

All Might quickly deflates with saying, "Uh-"

Dad responds not concerned, "Isn't it a little early for you to be playing favorites?" Dad starts walking away before saying, "He doesn't have zero potential, I admit. If that were the case. I would have sent him straight home after class without hesitation. It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming of something that will never come true."

He keeps walking not giving All Might a chance to respond with him still dragging me along.

I hear All Might say, "In your own strange way, you're a kind man, Aizawa. I know that. But clearly, we are gonna have us a problem."


	32. Chapter 32

Dad dragged me all the way into the school despite the fact that I wasn't resisting at all. He finally let go of me when we were in Class 1-A again and I crossed my legs into a criss-cross applesauce position and glared at him like a child.

Dad screams, "What the hell were you thinking running into the classroom this morning with only your bra on?"

I keep glaring at him and say, "It wasn't my fucking fault. That stupid perv, Mineta, grabbed my shirt and jacket when I was getting ready to come out of the gym. I got here at fucking 5:45am and so I decided to work out. Next time I'll use my fire to burn the fucking perv. He has to learn and you did nothing! No instead punish me when it was what he did that led to me coming in like that!"

Dad says quietly, "Stop cursing. I taught you better than that. What did you want me to do? You don't want it to be known that you are my daughter but you want me to help when other students pick on you. Think what you are saying, Cara. You say you don't want to be singled out but you do that anyways by not allowing anyone to know your last name. You are smart, Cara, so use that to your advantage."

I say, "You are the one that got some of the students curious by saing 'Just look at Cara'. What did you hope to signal with that?"

Dad says, "Cara, I was trying to show them that life is hard and unfair. You have seen much of the unfairness of the world and yet you stand strong and stil try to be a hero. And why do you wish to become a hero, Cara?"

I say quietly, "I want to be a hero like you and mom. I want to make sure that mom didn't die in vain. She protected me because I wanted to be a hero and she wanted me to achieve my dream."

Dad says, "This may not be why you want to become a hero but I'll say it to make sure you understand it. Becoming a hero won't bring your mother back. I miss Akira so much but nothing will ever be able to bring her back. I wish there was someway because you need a mother figure and Midnight will never be able to be that but becoming a hero and getting revenge or vengeance or whatever won't do any good it will only bring more harm. Trust me I tried. When Best Jeanist and I went after the group and brought them down after leaving you and Present Mic at his place I was looking for closure as well and it only brought a dangerous drive to make all villains pay. It wasn't until I took you from your aunt and took you to my place for the first time that I realized that no matter what happens there will always be villains and that if you become too caught up in getting revenge then you'll miss what is right in front of you. Don't make the same mistake I did, Cara. I love you so much even if I don't say it a lot. I don't want to lose you. That's why Best Jeanist and I've trained you for so many years is so that when we aren't there to help you, you can help yourself. Do you understand what I'm saying, Cara?"

I look at my dad seeing many emotions flash through his dark eyes and on his face before I look down and say, "I understand. I must admit that was my initial reasoning for becoming a hero but I can think of another right now. One that means more than revenge ever would."

Dad asks, "Do you want to tell me or do you want to wait?"

I say, "No, I need to make sure that is my reason. Thanks...dad." I pause and then ask, "Hey dad?"

Dad asks, "Yes, Cara?"

"When is the Sports Festival?" I ask curiously.

Dad says, "In about a month. Why?"

I look at him serious all traces of a smile or glare gone from my face and I declare, "I'll tell them after the Sports Festival is over."

My dad looks at me and smiles slightly, "Good. At least it won't be too long before I can embarrass you in front of the class."

I quickly get up swatting at him and say, "No. Not allowed. You will still have to treat me as one of your students. No being easy on me."

My dad raises his eyebrows and says, "Me...easy...on you. Don't make me laugh, Cara. No, I'll be harder on you than anyone else. You didn't get six recommendations because you're my daughter. No, you got six recommendations because you are determined, smart, and powerful. If I babied you, it wouldn't help you grow."

With that done and out of the way we return home after I changed into my normal clothes. Dad said tomorrow was going to be a big day so I was going to go get my rest.


	33. Chapter 33

It was the second day of school and I was dressed in my normal black tank top, black leggings, black knee-high horse riding boots, and my hair pulled up into a braided bun to keep it out of my face. Dad drove to school and I decided that I'd get a ride with him after he offered last night. Once arriving at the school we parted ways. Dad going to the back entrance and ultimately to the teacher's lounge and me going in the front entrance and towards Class 1-A.

Seeing Present Mic or Uncle as my English teacher I was ready to crawl into myself just to hide because as soon as he saw me he said, "Cara! JUST THE PERSON I WANTED TO SEE! HOW'D IT GO YESTERDAY? I MISSED YOU AT ORIENTATION! AIZAWA, ALWAYS RUINS THE FUN!" He picked me up while talking.

I pinched him, gasping for air when Todoroki thankfully said, "Uh, sir, you are keeping Cara from breathing. She kinda needs air to live."

With that word from Todoroki, Present Mic sets me down saying, "Sorry, little bird."

I mutter, "Why are you always like this." I then turn to Todoroki and say, "Thanks, Todoroki. I was afraid I'd be suffocated."

Todoroki says, "No problem, Cara. It's what friends are for. At least you didn't try to burn him like you did to my dad one time."

I smile remembering that and we quickly take our seats.

Thankfully class goes by smoothly with me and Yaoyorozu answering all of the questions and me surprising the class when I spoke in fluent English to Present Mic.

Lunch went by smoothly though I didn't eat and stayed in the classroom much to the dismay of some of my classmates. Though thankfully Midoriya told them that I never eat lunch.

After lunch the rest of the class came in. With all of us sitting I was waiting for what was to come next. All of the sudden the door is thrown open and All Might runs in saying, "I am here. Coming through the door like a hero!" With everyone gasping and speaking I just sit there bored.

That was until I hear Kaminari say, "I can't believe it's really All Might!"

Kirishima says, "So he is a teacher! This year is gonna be totally awesome!"

Tsuyu says, "Hey, look. Is he wearing his Silver Age costume?"

Ojiro says, "I'm getting goosebumps. It's so retro!"

All Might says while posing, "Welcome to the most important class at UA High. Think of it as 'Hero-ing 101'. Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it. Today's lesson will pull no punches!" All Might holds up a postcard with the word Battle on it. I'm now starting to see why dad doesn't like him too much.

Bakugo says with an evil grin on his face, "Fight training."

Izuku looks worried saying, "Real combat?"

All Might continues, "But one of the keys of being a hero is...looking good!" He points towards the wall and I see six slots coming out of the wall the first five had four in each but the last one which holds my seat number has only one on it. All Might continues, "These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started." All the class starts gasping and cheering but I just look at All Might wondering how it was all going together.

I hear Izuku say, "Costumes."

All Might says, "Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!"

All the students including me say, "Yes, sir!"

I get up last and grab my bag and quickly go to the girl's locker room. After pulling my costume out of the bag I see that they did it just right. I pull on the skin tight black bodysuit with a spandex-like quality. It starts at my ankles and comes all the way up my body for the sleeves to end just before my elbows and having a V-shaped collar in the front that ends just after the curve of my breasts start showing until two inches below my breasts the suit opens again to show off the six-pack abs on my stomach before ending in another V an inch below my belly button with the back of the suit being open from my shoulder blades and coming to an end in another V just 4 inches away from my butt. I grab the boots that look like the ones I normally wear but with pads on the bottoms to make my already really quiet footsteps nonexistent plus shock absorbers and has six throwing knives and a dagger hidden in each one. I grab the two black bracers with silver designs that I attached to my suit to become a flight suit but also have the purpose of regulating my body temperature so I don't get too hot or too cold from using my fire or ice. I pull the silver goggles over my face to rest at my neck and securing the black belt with silver attachments with a first-aid kit, smoke bombs, ninja stars, more throwing knives, and emergency eye drops onto her waist. And I adjust the silver Capturing Weapon around my waist for easy acess.

I walk to Training Ground Beta and scale until I'm at the top of the wall and I see everyone walking in besides Izuku.

All Might not seeing me yet says, "They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof! Take this to heart. From now on you are all...heroes in training!" I smirk knowing that no one had noticed me. I see everyone's costumes and I must admit I'm impressed with everyone's though I noticed quite quickly that both me and Yaoyorozu have the most revealing costumes of the whole group. Mineta, the little perv, catches my eye with his costume because it looks like he is wearing a diaper I think someone really messed with his costume. All Might continues, "This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool! Now. Shall we get started, you buncha newbies?"

All of the sudden I hear running footsteps but when I look down I see that it is only Izuku so I'm not too worried. Though I want to start laughing at his costume. He looked like a wanna be All Might though I guess it seemed fitting considering he now had All Might's Quirk. But I also realized that my own costume if you really looked at it could be considered similar to Eraserhead's so much so that I had to get permission from him for it especially the Capture Weapon.

I hear Ochaco say, "Hey, Deku. Love your costume. Not too flashy, ya know?" Upon hearing her call him Deku I tilted my head questioningly. Bakugo calls him that to torment him and I'd called him that a few times to show him that it doesn't mean anything but now Ochaco was calling him that...interesting. Izuku being embarrassed tries to hide but doesn't really succeed but Ochaco didn't notice. She continues, "I should've been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit is skintight. Not really my style."

I hear Mineta say, "I love this school." I roll my eyes in response.

All Might continues, "Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training."

Iida says, "Sir! This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean that we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

All Might responds, "Not quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villains fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors. Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two-on-two indoor battles."

Tsuyu asks, "Isn't this a little advanced?"

All Might responds, "The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."

Yaoyorozu asks, "Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?"

Bakugo asks, "How much can we hurt the other team?"

Ochaco asks, "Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?"

Iida asks, "Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?"

Frenchie asks, "Isn't this cape tras chic?" What the hell is this guy's problem.

All Might growls frustrated and says, "I wasn't finished talking! Listen up." He pulled out a piece of paper and being able to see what it says from where I'm perched I think, _Dad would get a kick out of that. All Might is using a script_. All Might continues, "The situation is this. The villains have a hidden nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes." All Might holds up a box and says, "Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"

I hear Iida ask, "Isn't there a better way?"

Izuku responds, "Think about it! Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here."

Iida responds, "Yes, I see. Life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness."

All Might turns and says, "No sweat. Let's draw!"

Todoroki says, "Sir. You do know that we have an uneven number of students, correct?"

All Might says, "Ah yes. Well, whoever doesn't draw a partner and draws the blank paper will sit until the last teams have gone and then that student will have a surprise in store." Everyone goes to draw and All Might starts looking around and counting silently before he asks, "Has anyone seen Young Cara? She seems to be the only one not here."

Yaoyorozu says, "She was the first to leave the locker room. Surely she came already."

I take this time to speak up saying, "Hey, All Might. Head's up!" I flip to the ground and land lightly on my feet causing the class to look at me with mouths dropped. I turn to them and smile, "Sorry. I quite liked the sky view. Nice costumes, everyone." I go up to the box and draw the blank one and I look at All Might and say, "Looks like I'm the unlucky one to draw the blank. Don't go too easy on me. I'd never hear the end of it from my trainer."

All Might says, "Would never dream of it, Young Cara. After all I saw you fight in the entrance exam. Quite an impression."


	34. Chapter 34

Team A was Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku. Team B was Shoji and Todoroki. Team C was Mineta and Yaoyorozu. Team D was Bakugo and Iida. Team E was Ashido and Frenchie. Team F was Koda and Sato. Team G was Kaminari and Jiro. Team H was Tokoyami and Asui. Team I was Ojiro and Toru. Team K was Sero and Kirishima. And Team L was me all alone.

All Might rummaging in two boxes says, "I declare that the first teams to fight will be...these guys." I look seeing who it was that meant Ochaco and Izuku were teamed up against Bakugo and Iida. I really wasn't looking forward to this match. All Might continues, "Team A will be the heroes, Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch!"

All the students say, "Yes, sir!"

And they all start walking there but I stop and put my hand on Izuku's shoulder and say, "Good luck, Deku. Bakugo doesn't think when fighting use that to your advantage." And with that little bit of advice I walk with the others only to find Todoroki standing beside me in front of the screens.

All Might says, "Pay attention, kids. Think about what you would do." I wince seeing Bakugo coming out from their blind spot and without me thinking my fire starts to come to my right hand. Todoroki seeing this grabbed my hand with his right cooling my fire and I nod to him thankfully. My other classmates thankfully didn't notice.

As the smoke clears I see Bakugo and Izuku talking but I'm only able to catch a little of what they are saying because of the angle.

Mineta says, "He almost got the jump on them."

Kirishima says, "Sneak attack, Bakugo? What kinda man pulls cheap crap like that?"

All Might says, "It's a viable strategy. He's playing the part. Acting like a true villain would."

Ashido says, "It didn't work. Midoriya dodged him!"

Kaminari says, "Look, there he goes!"

I say, "Bakugo needs to tamper his anger though. If you run off pure emotion in battle you're more likely to make a mistake. It's okay to use anger to help especially with a destructive Quirk because it is more likely to give more power but too much and you'll make mistakes that can't be covered quick enough. Especially since Midoriya seems to be relying more on knowledge and logic." I see Midoriya use a technique that I'd used on Izuku when he snuck up on me once. I smile slightly.

Kirishima asks, "Hey, who's Bakugo talking to? I'm not hearing anything. Can we get any sound with this video?"

All Might responds, "He's got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner. I gave it to him before the match started. Along with a map of the building. Also, this. A roll of capture tape! Wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them and they're out for the rest of the game. But if you have another way to apprehend them that works too, like Sero's tape or Cara's Capture Weapon around her waist."

Ashido says, "So, there's a 15 minute time limit, and the good guys have no idea what floor the nuclear weapon is hidden on, right?"

All Might exclaims, "Correct!"

Ashido continues, "Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here. A big one!"

All Might says, "Real Pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis. That's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we fight!" I hear Jiro gasp but Kirishima laughs. A fun opposite. All Might exclaims, "All together!" Everyone but me says, "Let's hear a Plus Ultra!"

Frenchie says, "Monsieur. He's on the move." Everyone quickly turns back to the screen.

Sato says, "The little guy's really good!" I smile seeing him use one of dad's tricks.

Sero says, "He's holding his own and he hasn't even used his Quirk yet!"

I say quietly so only Todoroki can hear me, "He's analyzed all heroes he's seen in action and learns from them. It's what I've been taught as well. Nice job, Deku. Keep him busy and trained on you though it won't be too hard because of the vendetta Bakugo has against you. Though with his Quirk you won't be able to fight him head on especially with your Quirk injuring your body you have to outsmart him." I see Todoroki look at me acknowledging he heard.

Kaminari says, "That guy has some real anger issues. Kinda scary..."

I say, "Bakugo needs to learn that he's not indestructible. He's ego is going to be his downfall." All Might looks at me and I see that he was thinking the same thing. I continue, "Knowing Bakugo and Iida. Iida wanted to make a plan but Bakugo wouldn't so the two are not working together. If the two worked together they probably could beat Midoriya and Uraraka especially if they made a plan but it looks like Bakugo went rogue."

All Might says speaking in the mic, "Young Bakugo! Don't do it! You'll kill him!" Bakugo says something but he pulls the trigger anyways.

I see the blast and I don't see Izuku trying to dodge and automatically the whole right side of my body is enveloped in flames. Todoroki grabs my hand once more and coats me in ice steaming off my fire and I focus intently on the screen showing the fight once more.

The ground starts shaking and all the students gasp.

Kirishima says, "Whoa, whoa! This's nuts!"

All Might screams into the mic, "Come in! Come in, Midoriya!" The smoke clears and I see Izuku laying there but it doesn't look like he's too badly injured. Bakugo seems to be talking down to Izuku and all I can do is sit here and watch. I start pacing despite Todoroki trying to stop me but it is useless I hate sitting idlely by.

Kirishima says, "Sir, isn't this getting outta hand? That Bakugo is acting real crazy. He's gonna kill 'im!"

All Might says, "Not so." He speaks into the mic again, "Bakugo. Use that stored-up power again and I'll stop this fight. Your team will lose. To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That's a power strategy, whether you're a hero or a villain. The penalty would be a massive loss of points."

I see the explosion to Izuku's back and I tense up only making my left side to start icing my steps. The other students gasping.

Kirishima says, "What was that move?"

Todoroki says, "He doesn't come off as a guy with a strategy. But he's actually quite intelligent."

Ashido turns to him saying, "Huh?"

While Kirishima turns asking, "What're you talkin' about?"

Todoroki responds, "He changed his trajectory while in midair using a blast that doubled as a smokescreen. Very clever. I've only seen one other person use that." With the last thing he looks out of the corner of his eye at me.

Yaoyorozu says, "A feint attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision. He had to calculate the physics and demonstrate control over his Quirk."

Kaminari says, "Ugh, Bakugo is uber talented. I hate it."

I quickly says, "While both Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are right on their assessments Bakugo doesn't normally do long thought out plans instead coming up with them in an instant. While talented he does tend to overthink his own abilities."

Ashido says, "This is hard to watch! All he has to do is wrap tape around him, not kill him."

Tokoyami says, "Bakugo's certainly acting like a villain."

Kaminari says, "I thought Midoriya was pretty amazing at the start of the fight, but he's completely outmatched in terms of combat power. Not to mention, Bakugo seems like a natural at all this stuff."

Ashido says, "He's running away!"

Kirishima says, "Not very manly, but he doesn't have a choice. He's outgunned. Unless he's got some kinda plan. It's possible..."

I ask All Might, "Hey, All Might, is the building structured like normal ones?"

All Might responds, "Yes. Why do you ask, Cara?"

I say, "If I'm right, Izuku is standing under the support beam that holds the building up and goes all the way to the roof. If he uses his power there it will end up in the same room as Iida and Uraraka giving Uraraka an advantage with the debris that will naturally rise. Giving her time to get ahold of the weapon and efficiently ending the match if he had told Uraraka of the plan."

All Might says, "Quick thinking. Let's see if you are correct, Cara."

Kirishima says, "They're gonna kill each other! Sir!" It looks to me like All Might is fighting against himself to let Izuku find himself.

All Might then says in the mic, "Both of you, stop-!" I see All Might shocked and then Uraraka hug a pillar and then I see Izuku punch upwards doing exactly like I thought he would. I see that Uraraka used her powers to maximize the situation and ended up winning. The timer went off and All Might said into the mic, "The hero team...wins!"

I then see my vision start to swim and then it becomes black but before I hit the ground I feel two arms catch me. I look up to see the two colored eyes of Todoroki. He helps me stand back up.

All Might continues after only glancing at me, "Your indoor combat training is over. The hero team wins!"

All the students gasp seeing the after effects of the battle making my head swim again but Todoroki puts his hand over my eyes to keep me from seeing it. He says quietly, "Don't look, Cara. I remember. Your protectiveness made you an excellent friend but this is too much for you to see because you couldn't do anything."

Kaminari says, "What a weird way for this to end. The losers are practically untouched and the winners are both on the ground."

Tokoyami says, "How does the old saying go? They may've lost the battle, but they won the war."

Asui says, "This class is intense."

Todoroki keeps me from watching them wheel the unconscious Izuku away despite me wanting to see him.

All Might says, "Well, despite the results. The MVP of this exercise is Young Iida!"

All the students gasp and Iida says, "Huh?"

Asui says, "Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead, since they're the winners?"

All Might says, "Mm! Valid question. Why didn't I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?"

Yaoyorozu says, "Sir! I can tell you why! Iida embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain. Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya as explained by Cara. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large-scale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could have been disastrous. Similarly, Midoriya's plan was also poorly thought out, considering the amount of damage that he received. He rendered himself helpless. Not smart. As for Uraraka...she let her guard down mid-battle, and her final attack was far too reckless given the hypothetical stakes. If she'd treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would've risked using such an imprecise move. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy, and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon, even if he was foiled in the end. Technically, the hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training. They didn't respect the spirit of the trail." Everyone was silent for a moment.

All of the sudden All Might grunts, "Yes...well, you overlooked a few things. Young Iida could have relaxed a little bit in the exercise, but...otherwise, you nailed it!"

Yaoyorozu all the sudden says, "One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero."

All Might says, "Now then. Time to blow this joint. Let's move to the next match! Think about everything we saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself."

The students say, "Yes, sir!"


	35. Chapter 35

All Might says, "Match two! Team B will be our heroes! And Team I will be the villains!"

I wanted to watch this match closely because of Todoroki being in it. I just hoped that it wasn't as bad as the other one especially since I didn't make any friends yet. As the match was getting ready to start I was tapped on the shoulder by someone. I turned to look and see who it was to see the eyes of Kirishima. I smile and say, "Hey."

Kirishima says, "Your analyses of what was going on was amazing. You really know your stuff. Do you think you could teach me? Where did you learn it?"

I say, "I'd be willing to teach you a couple trick and help you. But I must warn you it's not easy. It took me years to learn though I also had a hard teacher. I learned from my dad."

Kirishima says, "I'm an inspiring hero. Nothing is too hard to make that dream come true."

I giggle slightly and say, "We should watch this match."

I see Hagakure taking her clothes off and I wince knowing that she is working with one guy and against two others. I know that Todoroki isn't like that but the other two I don't know.

All Might suddenly says, "Look alive, kids! Show us you're the embodiment of good. Or evil! Let's go!" The buzzer sounds making me jump.

I see Shoji using his arms to find out where the others are I say, "Good use your skills of detection to your advantage especially with Hagakure taking her clothes off you won't be able to see her but that doesn't mean you won't hear her. Good, Todoroki is using his ice which won't harm the weapon at all but if the others aren't expecting it they will quickly be immobilized. I see why Shoji is leaving the building Todoroki probably told him. Only Todoroki and I can survive that temperature without it hurting us. Todoroki, I think you may have overdone it with the ice though."

All Might says shivering, "He incapacitated them without compromising the weapon or his teammate. Take close note of his technique, students."

Kirishima says, "Whoa, he's so strong!"

All Might says as soon as Todoroki touches the bomb, "The hero team wins!" And then Todoroki unfreezes everything."

Sato says, "Holy crap!"

Kaminari says, "That guy's kind of intimidating."

Asui says, "He got in on a recommendation, so he must be good."

All Might says, "Moving on! Time to gather 'round for a review of the second match. After that, we'll jet on over to our next battle!"

The students all say, "Yes, sir!"

After quickly talking about the second match it is on to the third one. Sero and Kirishima being the villains and with Tokoyami and Asui being the heroes. The fourth match being Yaoyorozu and Mineta as the villains and Jiro and Kaminari being the heroes. The fifth match being Sato and Koda as the villains and Aoyama and Ashido as the heroes.


	36. Chapter 36

Once all the battles were done Yaoyorozu asks, "Sir, what are you going to have Cara do?"

All Might says, "Ah, Young Cara. You have experience in the battlefield already, yes?"

I nod quickly in response. And the others gasp and start talking quietly to themselves before Todoroki says, "Guys, shut it."

All Might says, "You will be going up against me. You will be the hero and I will be the villain. Anything goes. Your classmates will judge you and I will review the tapes to give you your final score. How is that, Cara?"

I nod but ask, "And if I wasn't who I am what would you have me had me do?"

All Might says, "Probably asked for volunteers to pair with you and against you for the same two-on-two battle."

I smirk and say, "Okay."

All Might gives the mic to Yaoyorozu and the other to Todoroki and says, "If things seem like they are getting out of hand or the timer goes off speak through them. And when five minutes is done signal that Cara can start."

I wait outside the building and wait patiently until I hear Yaoyorozu's voice say, "Start. Time begins now." I take off running instead of doing my signature move and going to the top of the building I scale to the fourth floor and climb through a window. Landing quietly on my feet I listen closely. I hear a grunting on the floor below me but I hear loud footsteps on the floor above me. I walk silently towards the stairs and climb up them.

All Might sees me and says, "I didn't think you'd be fooled by the recording of heavy breathing but it was worth a try." All Might rushes towards me but I quickly shoot fire out of my right side and use it as a diversion that All Might fell for.

I quickly run towards the room with the bomb and I make it there in record time and see that there are calthrops everywhere. Throwing one of my smoke bombs down the hall blocking All Might from seeing where I ran to I quickly connect the flight suit in my bracers to my legs and using my ice to create a pillar to jump off of and fly towards the bomb when out of range of the calthrops I unhook the flight suit and it neatly snaps back into the bracers with no sound. Seeing multiple wires on the ground I use my Capturing Weapon to grab onto one of the bars in the ceiling and swing myself up on top of the bomb and just as I settle criss-cross applesauce onto the top of it I see All Might standing at the door looking amazed.

Yaoyorozu's voice is heard once again but this time she says, "And the hero wins."

All Might says, "You really were trained well. I expected you'd do well but I didn't think it would be that good."

I say to him, "I'm not that good. It was his training."

All Might says, "You can deny it all you want." He then says, "Come on. Time to meet the others."

I throw a ninja star at one of the windows closest to me causing it to break on impact and I then flip out the window to land safely on the ground on the toes of my feet. All Might meets me at the bottom and we walk to the entrance where the others are waiting.

All Might blows a whistle and says, "That's a wrap. Super work. You really stepped up to the plate. And, we didn't have any major injuries, except for Midoriya. You should be proud. Excellent first day of training, all around!"

Asui says, "It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class. Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzzkill."

All Might says, "I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my alma mater! That's all for now, folks. I should go and check on Young Midoriya's progress! Now, watch how a pro exits. Like he's got somewhere to be!" The students are left gasping as he takes off quickly.

Kaminari says, "Okay, you guys, that is a hero!"

Ojiro says, "Aw, I'll never be able to run that fast."

Mineta says, "Super awesome!"

We all make our way back to the locker rooms to take off our costumes and then put them back in the classroom. After that the rest of the afternoon flies by with afternoon classes.


	37. Chapter 37

We are waiting in the classroom for Izuku to get back from the nurse's office when I hear Kirishima say, "Hey, it's Midoriya! Good to see ya back, super! Ha! Man, I don't know what you were saying during that match. But you were all fired up, huh?"

Sero says, "I can't believe you held your own against Bakugo - He's super strong!"

Ashido says, "You did a great job dodging!"

Sato says, "You guys really turned up in the first match, so none of us held back in our rounds, either!"

Aoyama says, "You were far from elegant, but I suppose-"

Ashido says jumping up and down, "And the dodging was like, whoa!"

Kirishima says, "Hey, I'm Ejiro Kirishima." Pointing at Sero and me he says, "We've been goin' over training results while you were in recovery."

Sero says, "Hi. I'm Hanta Sero."

Aoyama says, "More importantly, I'm Yuga Ao-"

Ashido says interrupting Aoyama, "I'm Mina Ashido! And I just gotta say your dodging was awesome!"

Asui says, "Tsuyu Asui. But please, call me 'Tsu'."

Sato says, "Hey, Sato."

Midoriya says, "Um. Hey, guys."

And Mineta jumps up scaring everyone, "And my name's Mineta!"

Kirishima says, "Where the heck did you pop out of?"

Aoyama tries saying, "UA's shiniest star here-"

Sato says, "He might sparkle but you sucked it up in training."

I hear Tokoyami say quietly, "So noisy."

I say, "You are right on that one. Wish they would shut up."

All of the sudden Iida starts running over and says, "Tokoyami! Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instant!"

Jiro says, "Dude, you need to chill."

Iida is only able to say, "Uh," in surprise.

Ojiro says, "You're carrying a lot of tension."

Iida says, "No one understands. I cannot condone actions that disrespect these desks. Not when great men and woman, our upperclassmen, once used them!"

Tokoyami says, "Also noisy."

I walk towards the back of the classroom. As Midoriya acts surprised as most of the class greets him. I just give him a small smile at seeing him okay and I say, "Izuku, come here." He walks over to me and I put my hand on his shoulder and my eyes turn silver and my body seems to being consumed in a silver light with both me and Midoriya floating. Everyone watches amazed of how Midoriya's body seems to become completely healed and my body starts to look exhausted.

Just after I get done and Midoriya's body is returned safely to the floor and my own decides to fall of its own accord but I then hear Tokoyami say, "Dark Shadow."

I feel myself being caught just inches away from the floor. I look up after being drapped across a desk and say, "Thanks."

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow both respond, "No problem."

Kaminari and Ochaco come into the room carrying books and Kaminari says, "So, anyway, wanna grab a bite sometime? Kinda stuff you like?"

Ochaco says, "Anything sweet...Hey, Deku! How do you look like nothing happened to you?"

Izuku says, "Actually Recovery Girl couldn't really do anything because my stamina was drained."

Ochaco then asks, "Then who did because you aren't injured?"

Izuku says, "Actually it was Cara. I don't know how she did it but she did." He stops and then asks, "Um, Uraraka. Where's Kacchan?"

Ochaco says, "We tried to stop him from leaving. But he wouldn't listen. You just missed him."

Izuku takes off running as soon as she told him.

I feel myself start to slip into unconsciousness knowing that I'd used a bit too much of my ability to heal so much of Izuku but I couldn't help it. Just as I'm about to give up fighting it I hear Tokoyami ask, "Are you okay, Cara? You don't look so well." I look around and see that it is only Tokoyami and I. He tries again, "Cara, are you okay? Do you want me to get someone?"

I lick my lips and say, "Can you keep a secret, Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami answers without hesitation, "Yes. What is it?"

I say, "I need you to get Mr. Aizawa. He is not just our teacher..."

Tokoyami says, "I'll go get him just hang on."

I say, "Wait. You need to hear the last of it. No one else knows. I don't want others to treat me differently because of it so please don't tell anyone else and don't treat me differently."

Tokoyami says, I promise."

I sigh and say, "Mr. Aizawa is my dad. I live with him as well. Ever since I was 6 years old. He didn't know of me until after I was 4 just after my mom died. I watched her die. She died because of me. I distracted her in battle and because of that she didn't see the weapon that would end her life coming towards her." I start tearing up remembering her.

Tokoyami says, "It's okay, Cara. I don't know who your mother was but I don't believe she blamed you nor would she want you to blame yourself for her death. You were a child it wasn't your fault. I'll be right back, okay?" I nod quietly and with that Tokoyami runs from the room.


	38. Chapter 38

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge...

All Might walks in after cheking on Midoriya. All Might looks around to see what teachers are here until his eyes land on Present Mic and Aizawa. He strides towards the two and sits on a chair across from

Aizawa asks, "What do you want, All Might?"

All Might says, "Now is that a way to greet a colleague of yours, Aizawa?"

Aizawa says, "I don't care."

All Might says, "It's about your daughter..."

Aizawa sits up and asks in a frustrated tone, "What did she do this time?"

All Might says, "She didn't do anything bad. Why do you automatically expect that?"

Aizawa says, "Yesterday she was ready to attack me to defend Midoriya, she also almost got in a fight with Bakugo. Oh, and she froze a student solid before class was even started. And that was only the first day of school."

All Might says, "Didn't know that. Anyways, she surprised me. One her entrance shocked everyone though she's lucky she didn't break any bones by the height she jumped off of. But two she was the one that drew the blank paper...I was going to have whoever drew that one to go last and take three volunteers from the losing teams but because of her combat and mission experience I didn't think that'd be fair."

After a long pause Aizawa says, "Continue."

All Might says, "I instead had her go one-on-one against me..." All Might looked at Aizawa to see his reaction and upon seeing that Aizawa looks like he is ready to go into protective father mode all Might quickly continues, "I was the villain. She was the hero. She had to get to the bomb or capture me to win. I put a tape recording of heavy breathing two floors below the bomb and I waited on the same floor as the bomb. She scaled to the fourth floor which was the floor under the bomb. I had booby trapped the room with the bomb and I waited for her at the steps. She came up used her fire as a distraction and ran towards the room with the bomb and used a smoke bomb to not allow me to see where she was going...in fact I fell for it and went the opposite way. She knew it would be booby trapped and she avoided them and by the time I got to the door she was sitting criss-cross applesauce on top of the bomb!"

Aizawa says, "It sounds like you underestimated Cara."

All Might says, "I know that she was trained by you and Jeanist but really? No one her age should be that good yet."

Aizawa says in reply with venom, "No one her age should have had their mom ripped from them. No one her age should have faced torture. Not just once but twice. No one her age should have lived through being kidnapped and surviving. No one her age should have to hide her depression from losing her mother not even being able to tell her own father because of it. Cara has seen a lot more in her short life than should have been possible."

All Might says quietly, "I'm sorry, Aizawa. I didn't know of her past."

Aizawa says, "Very few do. When she is ready she'll tell people. I can't force her. Don't you dare let her know about any of that. She doesn't even know that I'm aware of her depression."

All Might suggests, "Why don't you take her to a doctor? They could probably help."

Present Mic interrupts, "A doctor won't be able to do anything to Cara. She hates doctors and hospitals. You wouldn't understand unless you've seen it first hand."

Silence lapses between the three men. After a while All Might leaves them. Only a short while after All Might leaves the door is knocked on loudly before being thrown open by Tokoyami from Class 1-A.

Present Mic stands up and asks, "Why are you here, Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami says, "Cara asked me to come get her father, Mr. Aizawa. She doesn't look good."

With that both Present Mic and Aizawa run to the door and Tokoyami leads them at a run back to the classroom from where he'd run for his new friend.


	39. Chapter 39

Tokoyami comes back a minute later with my dad and my Uncle, Present Mic, hot on his heels.

Dad runs over to me and puts his hands on my cheeks and says, "Crap. Her right side is ice cold and her left is on fire. This isn't good it should be the opposite. Hizashi, go get Recovery Girl and Midnight. For Recovery Girl to do anything Midnight has to knock her out luckily Cara seems to have overdone herself so it should be easy for Midnight. Tokoyami?"

Present Mic runs out the door to do as dad said while Tokoyami asks, "Yes, Mr. Aizawa?"

Dad says, "Go into my desk. The top right drawer. Open it. There should be multiple blue and red packs in there. Do you see them?"

Tokoyami who had gone over to the desk says, "Yes," while looking down.

Dad says, "Grab two blue and two reds and come over here."

Tokoyami comes back with them in his hands and hands them to dad, who pushes them back.

Dad says, "Open one of the blue packs." While Tokoyami opens one of the packs dad says to me, "It's only me, Cara. I need to get to your stomach. Can you move your shirt up or do I need to move it for you?"

I say through cracked lips, "I got it." I grab the edge of my tank top and pull it up towards my face to rest just under my chest.

Dad says, "Good job, Cara. I really wish you would learn not to over do yourself. All Might said you didn't even use your Quirks much."

I say with a croaking voice, "I only used my Panther but that I can't turn off and Half-Hot Half-Cold. But I didn't even use it much. I used my fire for maybe ten seconds as a diversion and my ice only to make a pillar but otherwise I just used my brains, body, and training."

Dad asks while pulling back to take the opened pack from Tokoyami, "Then how did you get like this? No lying to me, Cara."

I respond quietly, "I used Rapid Heal on Izuku. Recovery Girl couldn't do anything because of his stamina but I could so when he came in I healed him. I couldn't help during the exercise but I helped in what little way I could now."

Dad without missing a beat after I stopped talking flicked me on the forehead and says, "You idiot. You know Rapid Heal takes a lot out of you. You shouldn't be using it for major injuries like that. Recovery Girl would have taken care of Midoriya tomorrow morning after he slept and recovered his stamina. You need to stop overworking yourself. You are going to be luckily if you didn't do any long term damage to yourself."

After finishing his rant he genlty put the blue patch on the left side of my stomach and feeling pain from it I opened my eyes wide and screamed at the top of my lungs causing Tokoyami and dad to cover their ears to muffle my screams.

After my scream fades away and I lay there gasping for breath and quickly motions to the red pack and says, "Open it." Tokoyami opens it and hands it to dad and dad says, "Open another blue one."

Dad as gently as before puts the red one on the right side of my stomach opposite of the blue one causing me to again tilt my head back and scream at the top of my lungs. It fading away again but this time a numbing sensation settled on my stomach with the combination of the two packs. Tokoyami gives dad another blue one and dad puts it in his left hand while rearranging himself so he is at the top of my head looking down at me and says to Tokoyami, "Tokoyami, quickly open the last red one. For this part I have to do both at the same time so as soon as you hand me the pack cover your ears. It will hurt even with your ears covered."

Tokoyami starts opening the pack and asks, "What about your ears, Mr. Aizawa?"

Dad says, "Nothing can be done for them. No one at the school has a sensory deprivation Quirk that I know of, plus one of Cara's abilities would render it useless so I'll just have to bear the pain."

Tokoyami puts the opened pack in dad's right hand and without delay after seeing Tokoyami hold his ears dad gently presses his hands on either side of my face causing me to once again scream at the top of my lungs but this time no numbing sensation comes leaving me in a constant state of pain from the patches. My scream fades into a soundless scream where I'm still screaming but no sound can be heard.

Tokoyami asks, "What are those for?"

Dad says, "They are patches that I keep. When Cara is sick or she uses one of her Quirks too much, normally Rapid Heal her body will go into a state of shock and her temperature on her right side which admits fire becomes ice cold to the touch and her left side which admits ice becomes like fire to the touch meaning the temperatures become opposite of what they are supposed to be. These patches force her body to return to its normal state."

Tokoyami asks, "Why does it hurt her?"

Dad responds, "Cara's body switches temperature slower than others because of her Quirk however because of that the patches make her feel pain because they are returning her to her normal state quicker than it would if she just remained resting. Becuase I don't have the Half-Hot Half-Cold Quirk I have to use the patches despite it bringing her pain but for example if Todoroki were here during this then he could use his Quirk and return her body to normally without it giving her so much pain. I'm sure she'd feel some pain from it but not as much as the patches but I can't be sure until Todoroki helps her in this state."

Tokoyami asks, "Why does she keep the fact that your her father from everyone? I know she said that she doesn't want people to judge her but she doesn't seem to actually worry about her image."

Dad says, "Cara doesn't see herself as good enough. She may have trained hard since she was little under multiple pros but she thinks that her successes only happen because of the training she received not because she is able to use it to her advantage. One day Cara will understand that her training was her and not others. Cara can be a great asset to a team if she only admits to herself that she is worthy of it."

Tokoyami asks, "So she lacks self-confidence?"

Dad shakes his head and says, "No, she is plenty confident in her abilities but she just doesn't accept that it is her abilities instead she thinks it is others abilities. That is why All Might had her go against him when finding out she was the odd one out in your lesson today. However, she surprised All Might which should have given her a confidence boost especially since he commented on her performance in a good way."

Tokoyami nods and asks, "Is she going to be okay?"

Dad says, "Yes, she'll be fine now. I'm wondering what is taking Present Mic, Midnight, and Recovery Girl so long though. Tokoyami?"

Tokoyami responds, "Yes, Mr. Aizawa?"

Dad says, "Please stay until those idiots get here. Cara told you about me being her father which means she trusts you and for Cara that has not been easy."

Tokoyami says, "I wasn't planning on leaving just yet anyways."

After about five more minutes Present Mic, Midnight, and Recovery Girl walk into the room with a scrawny All Might being with them.

Present Mic says, "Sorry, it took so long, Shota. Recovery Girl was taking her time."

Midnight says, "Boys, backup, and cover your mouths. It is time for me to put Cara to sleep." As she says that everyone backs up and Midnight tears her clothes just a little bit for her Quirk to be able to work. A pinkish purple sparkly fog descends towards me and my scream had again become a horrible screeching noise but after three breaths of the fog my scream cuts off and I'm surrounded in blissful darkness.

Over the next couple days, Tokoyami and I became good friends neither of us very loud but nonetheless we were friends. I now could say I had four friends, Todoroki, Izuku, Kirishima, and Tokoyami. However something would happen in the days to come that would easily set me away from my classmates. They had put aside the fact that I had combat experience already but they would learn just how much. And I'd start to wonder if I was too different from them.


	40. Chapter 40

It was the day after becoming friends with Kirishima and Tokoyami. I had a funny feeling that something about today was different but I couldn't put my finger on it. Like normal I rode to school with dad in my normal clothes with my hair down with two small braids holding it back from my face unlike normal. Dad parked a little ways from the school to make it easier to get home without all the crazy traffic. But upon seeing the front gate I was ready to explode.

There were reporters everywhere. Dad and I normally were successful in dodging the reporters when a job was done but this was crazy. I get close to the gates and some female reporter throws her mic in my face and says, "Hey, you! Can you tell us what it's like to work so closely with All Might?"

I glare at her and say, "Go away."

She says, "Just give us one little comment?"

I say, "Sure. All Might is a great hero. There is your comment. Now go away." And with that said I quickly retreat into the school and close the door behind me before breathing out, "Stupid reporters."

However I turn back when I hear the reporters speaking to Bakugo. I then come out intending to help Bakugo or rather the press from getting blown up until I hear. The reporter say, "Please, sir. Can you get All Might for us? Also, you look like a mess, what's your deal?" I move towards the person she was talking to knowing who it was by his hair and knowing that dad hates the press more than I do. I finally reach his side.

Both dad and I say in unison, "All Might's not on campus today. Now get outta here," though dad continues with, "You've disturbed my students enough already." With that dad grabs my wrist and drags me with him into the school building.

Dad mumbles, "I hate reporters."

I nod and ask, "Are all like that?" While keeping step with him so he lets go of my wrist.

Dad says, "Mostly."

While walking towards the building we stop when the alarm starts going off and we turn to see the same female reporter who was questioning everyone tried to step in resulting in the alarm going off and shutting everyone out. Going up to the classroom I happened to look out the window and I quickly say, "Mr. Aizawa," in case anyone can hear us.

Dad mumbles, "What is it, Cara? Class is going to start soon."

I point out the window and say, "I don't like the look on that guy." As Mr. Aizawa starts walking to the window to see where I'm pointing he comes over and just as he blinks to get a better view the person is gone. I say, "Where the hell did he go?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Strange."

I say, "I know what his Quirk is." My dad raises an eyebrow asking me silently to say it so I say quietly, "Decay," not liking it at all.


	41. Chapter 41

I quickly go into the classroom and sit down in my seat. Two minutes later Mr. Aizawa comes in and stands behind his desk.

After leaving us waiting in silence he finally says, "Decent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys." I was surprised to say the least that he had said anything about it because even at home he hadn't said anything to me despite me hearing him talking to Tokoyami about it while I was in pain. He continues, "I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results. Bakugo. You're talented. So don't sulk like a child about your loss, okay?"

I'm surprised again by seeing Bakugo embarrassed but he nevertheless says, "Yeah, whatever."

Mr. Aizawa continues, "And Midoriya. I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again. Work harder. And don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your Quirk. That line's already getting old. You can't keep breaking your body while training here. But your Quirk will be really useful if you can get a handle on it." Izuku looks like dad just gave him a puppy before Mr. Aizawa continues, "So show a little urgency, huh?"

Izuku says determinedly, "Right."

Mr. Aizawa continues, "And Cara. Nice way of using multiple distractions to keep All Might's attention away from your plans. However, while you were using stealth for some of it because of facing a stronger opponent you can't always run away in those situations. Don't hesitate to engage in battle. You're strong don't forget to use it to your advantage. And with multiple Quirks it should be easier because you'll have an element of surprise." I nod my head quickly in response.

Mr. Aizawa continues, "Let's get down to business. Our first task will decide your future." Everyone looks devastated and I can only think that they are thinking of another Quirk test. With a slight amused look in his eye Mr. Aizawa continues, "You all need to pick a class representative."

I hear multiple students say, "Oh, good. Just normal school stuff!"

And then just as I thought it was going to be a calm time Kirishima ruins is by shouting, "Pick me, guys! I wanna be class rep!"

Kaminari says calmly but enthusiastically, "I'll take it!"

Jiro says, "Yeah, you're gonna need me."

Aoyama says, "Someone with style would be best." _I think not_...

Ashido says, "I'm, like, totally the right pick!"

Mineta, the perv, just rabbles unintelligible.

Bakugo bursts out with his speech. I quickly put my head down just listening to them.

I then hear Iida say, "Silence, everyone, please!" Everyone surprised quiets down and looks at Iida. Even I lift my head to look in Iida's direction. Iida continues, "The class representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader!"

Everyone says, "It's pretty obvious you want us to vote for you."

Kaminari asks, "Is this really the best idea?"

Tsu says, "We've only known each other for a few days, how do we know who we can trust?"

Kirishima says, "Besides, everyone'll just vote for themselves."

Iida responds, "Most people will. But that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job. It's the best way, right, sir?" I turn to look at Mr. Aizawa to see him in his sleeping bag ready to take another nap and I smirk slightly.

Mr. Aizawa responds, "Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over." He falls over and gets settled, I shake my head slightly.

Iida says, "Thank you for your trust!" We all vote and I immediately cast my ballot to Idia because of his dedication. However when we add up the votes it comes as a surprise that Midoriya had gotten 3 votes and Yaoyorozu had gotten 2 votes and Iida had gotten 1 vote and beside my name was 4 votes...

Midoriya asks, "How did I get three votes?"

Bakugo in anger asks, "Okay, you idiots, who votes for him and Cara?"

Sero asks, "What, did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?" I see Ochaco whistling and I know that she put a vote towards Izuku _how knowing_ but I also think that Iida put a vote to Midoriya making me wonder who was the third vote.

Bakugo says, "What did you just say?!"

Iida says, "One vote...I feared this might happen, but I can't argue with the system I chose!"

Yaoyorozu says, "So you voted for someone else, huh?" I notice that even Todoroki is engaged which is actually kind of funny.

Sero says, "But you knew it was best to vote for yourself, right? What were you tryin' to prove here, Iida?"

I stand up and put my hand on Iida's shoulder and say, "Don't worry, Iida. There is always another chance. After all I gave you my vote."

Iida asks, "Then how did you get four votes, Cara?"

I respond, "That is beyond me. But I don't want to be class rep. I was it in Junior High. It's yours, Izuku."

Mr. Aizawa stands up and says, "All right, the class rep is Midoriya, and our deputies are Yaoyorozu and Cara."

Midoriya says, "Really? Uh. It's not a mistake?" Me and Yaoyorozu sigh and look at each other giving quiet smiles.

Yaoyorozu sighs, "How'd this happen?"

Tsu says, "This might not be so bad."

Kirishima says, "Yeah, I can get behind Midoriya I guess. Plus Cara and Yaoyorozu are both strong and intelligent."

Kaminari says, "Yaoyorozu and Cara was totally on top of it when it came to our training results! Plus Cara's fight against All Might in comabt training was awesome."

I sit in the classroom once again when everyone files out for lunch until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn and look to see who it was to see Tokoyami. I say, "Hey, Tokoyami."

Tokoyami says, "Aren't you coming to lunch, Cara?"

I respond, "No. I only eat once a day. If I eat too much it doesn't end well."

Tokoyami asks, "Is that healthy?"

I say, "Technically, no. But even my dad can't talk me out of it. Go enjoy your lunch, Tokoyami, don't let me hold you up."

Tokoyami goes to the exit and says over his shoulder, "Just so you know, Cara. I voted for you. You have a lot of skill and the patience and care it takes to lead plus you are more observant than others. As well as your courage and quick thinking under stress. Plus you have a lot more strength than others realize. Many of our classmates were impressed on how you handled the fight with All Might."

I smile but before I can say anything Tokoyami walks away. I see dad and I say, "Mr. Aizawa?"

Mr. Aizawa turns to me and raises an eyebrow. I take it as a go ahead and ask, "Is Tenya Iida related to pro hero Ingenium? Tensei Iida? Their costumes look very similar as well as their Quirks though Tenya Iida's Engines are in his calve while Ingenium's are in his arms."

Mr. Aizawa nods his head and says, "Yes. Tenya Iida is Ingenium's younger brother. I taught Tensei when he was here and Tenya was why he became a hero and now Tenya uses the same motivation to be like Tensei."

I nod looking down at the desk before letting my head hit the desk hard.


	42. Chapter 42

After dozing off I'm woken up all of the sudden as a bell rings and I hear a voice over the speaker saying, "Warning. Level three security breach. All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."

I get up and step calmly to the door and open it. Even though I'm two floors up from the main entrance I can see that the gates are melted and I whisper, "Decay. I really don't like this at all."

Before I realize what is happening my wrist is grabbed and I'm being dragged down the staff stairs. I look to see who the hell is dragging me and I'm met with the worried eyes of my Uncle Present Mic. He says, "We are going to need you. You are calm in these situations." I allow myself to be dragged to the front of the school building while keeping a calm face on. All the way there I can hear the screaming of the students and I wonder how some of them will become heroes if they panic so easily. I'm suddenly shoved outside in front of Present Mic and Mr. Aizawa.

The female reporter from early says quite loudly, "All you have to do is give us All Might! He's here somewhere!"

I smile quietly and reassuringly as Present Mic says, "We said it's his day off."

Another reporter says, "Just give us one good comment on record and then we'll leave."

Mr. Aizawa says, "I know how you people work, give you an inch and you'll want a mile."

I step up to say something when I hear Present Mic mutter so quietly to Mr. Aizawa that if it weren't for my really good hearing I wouldn't be able to hear him say, "They are trespassing. That means they're kinda like villains. Why don't we just beat 'em up?"

I roll my eyes slightly as I hear Mr. Aizaw say, "Don't you even think about it. Unless you want your name dragged through the mud. Let's wait for the cops." Mr. Aizawa stops as Present Mic groans. I can feel Mr. Aizawa's eyes on me as he says, "Cara, see if you can defuse the situation."

I give just the slightest inclination of my head to tell him I heard him I say, "Okay, people. Look, All Might is gone for today. As one of his students I will personally let him know how eager you are to see him and I have no doubt he'll want to schedule an interview later. All Might is still a hero so he does not hang here on his days off of teaching. So please before the police have to be involved please escort yourselves out." As soon as my little speech is over a few start wandering towards the gate and then I hear sirens and say, "You had your chance."

As the police cars become visible Present Mic says, "That's a wrap. Get these vultures out of our station!"

I shake my head but nonetheless stand there with Mr. Aizawa and Present Mic as all the ones who didn't walk away after my speech were arrested.

The police detective who seems to be in charge comes over and asks, "Eraserhead, Present Mic. Do you know who was the initial instigator? I'm sorry but I don't know your name young lady."

I look at him as Eraserhead and Present Mic shake their heads slightly. I say, "My name's Cara. Student of Eraserhead's Class 1-A this year. Pleased to meet you, sir."

The Police detective asks me, "I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi. Do you know who may have instigated this?"

I say, "I'm not 100% sure, Mr. Tsukauchi, but it was more than likely the female reporter. Especially since this morning she made the school's defenses go up by trying to pass the gate. She seems a bit too willing to act irrationally to get a good story."

Naomasa Tsukauchi nods and says to Eraserhead, "You have a bright student in that one, Eraserhead. I hope to be able to work with her in the future like I've worked with you."

Naomasa Tsukauchi goes to help out with getting the stories out of the reporters. Present Mic walks away waving his hand to us going who knows where. Mr. Aizawa and I walk towards Class 1-A to find most everyone else is there. Mr. Aizawa says to me, "Nice job handling the press, Cara. I don't know why Present Mic thought to bring you but you helped nonetheless." The class looked at me shocked.

Izuku, Yaoyorozu, and I are all standing in front of the class to announce something. Yaoyorozu says, "It's time, class rep. Let's begin."

Izuku shaking nervously says, "Um. Okay, so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be. But first, there's something I wanna say." Yaoyorozu looks at Midoriya shocked but I step back knowing what Izuku was going to say because of me knowing him. Izuku continues, "I've thought a lot about this. And I think Tenya Iida should be our class rep! He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on!" As he continues Izuku gains more confidence. The look of wonder on Iida's face is priceless.

Kirishima says, "Yeah, you know what? If Midoriya vouches for him, I'm good. Plus he was a big help. He totally manned up and took charge, right? And didn't Cara say she gave him her vote?"

Kaminari says, "Yup! Oh! Did you notice he looked like the dude on the emergency exit sign when he was on the wall earlier?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "This is a waste of time. I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up."

I smile in Iida's direction and I see him stand up quietly and humbled and says, "If Midoriya is nominating me for this job...then I humbly accept. I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!"

I place my hand on Yaoyorozu's shoulder and say, "It's okay, Yaoyorozu. There is always next time." She turns her head and smiles at me slightly.

Kirishima says, "Sounds good, Emergency Exit!"

Kaminari says, "Emergency Exit Iida! Don't let us down, man!"

Yaoyorozu upon hearing the class cheer him on sulks and says so quietly only me and Midoriya can hear her but Midoriya doesn't seem to be listening, "Hello, I got one more vote than him." I put my hand on her shoulder again and smile softly once more.


	43. Chapter 43

Later that day I was called to the front gates with Midnight, Recovery Girl, Thirteen, Present Mic, and Principal Nezu.

As I arrived Principal Nezu says, "How were ordinary members of the press able to bypass our security systems? Someone else must have been behind this. Some villain actually managed to infiltrate our school. But was this purely a show of power or a declaration of war? Present Mic, where is the girl you and Aizawa were talking about?"

I say, "You called me, Principal? How can I help?"

Principal Nezu says to me, "Ah, young Cara Aizawa. Aizawa said earlier that you may have information on who or what could have done this?"

I say, "Unfortunately, I think so. This morning when I was getting ready to enter class after the female reporter set off the systems I saw a guy with a hand over his face. I didn't like the look of him at all but somehow as if sensing I was looking at him he looked me in the eye and I saw his Quirk."

Principal Nezu looks at me, smiles, and says, "Please continue. I know of this Quirk of yours."

I continue, "It is called Decay. Anything he lays all five fingers upon will decay. It is not instantaneous that I can see however if allowed to leave his hand there a lot of damage wound be done. For a wall that thick and his ability I'd say that he had to have touched the wall for at least 2 minutes for it to destroy the barrier there."

Principal Nezu says, "So I see. Those who talk of you are correct. You have an excellent show of knowledge but you are able to read people at a whim. You will make a fine hero one day, Cara. Even if you hide who your father or mother are you have what is needed to make a great hero."


	44. Chapter 44

I was early for school like always. I sat in my assigned seat and waited with my head down for the rest of class to get here so the day can begin. I lay my head down on my folded arms atop my desk and breathe to relax myself. Ever since waking up I had this awful feeling that something bad is going to happen today. And it had something to do with the weird hand dude.

Everyone finally arrived in the class and they all quickly quieted down once Mr. Aizawa came into the room.

Mr. Aizawa walked to his desk and says to the class, "Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." All the students gasp upon hearing this I just raise my head from my desk on look at him closely to get any reaction.

Sero says, "Sir! What kinda training is this?"

Mr. Aizawa says, "Rescue." He holds up a card that has the word RESCUE in large blue letters. He continues, "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

While the other students around all start chatting with each other Kaminari says, "Disasters, huh? Sound like we're in for a big workout."

Ashido says all hyped up, "Totally!"

Kirishima says, "Real hero stuff. This is what separates the men from the boys. I'm shakin' with excitement."

Tsu says, "Finally, I'll get to show off how good I am in water. Ribbit."

Getting bored I let my head thunk onto my desk loudly causing everyone to look toward me before once again resuming what they were doing.

All of the sudden Mr. Aizawa interrupts, "Guys, I'm not finished yet." All the students gasp and turn their attention back to Mr. Aizawa. He continues, "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes...but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities. This special training's at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all. Start getting ready."

Everyone gets up to go get their costumes on and I have a funny feeling that it isn't going to go right. I go with the others and put my costume on. Only one change was made to my costume from last time and that was only more weapons on my belt; more smoke bombs, actual bombs, as well as knock out gas and multiple little grenades.

I'm the last one out of the locker room with Ochaco. I see Ochaco go up to Izuku and ask, "Deku? Why are you wearing your PE clothes? Where's your costume at?" I was wondering the same thing.

Izuku says, "You saw it after the combat training. It was kinda trashed. I'm still waiting on the support company to fix it up."

I see Mineta staring at Ochaco with Yaoyorozu looking like she wants to kick him so I create a ball of fire in my right hand and send it at Mineta while saying, "Hey, perv. Catch!" Stupidly Mineta tried to catch the ball of fire seeing what it truly was too late. It hit his hands burning them in an instant and I lose my concentration and the fire was nothing.

However, Mr. Aizawa had seen and said, "Cara, stop throwing fire at Mineta. Mineta, stop looking at others that way." Everyone went back to talking until a sharp whistle blew through the air and we all turned sharply towards it though I was glaring.

The source of the irritating noise was none other than our class representative, Tenya Iida. Iida says, "Gather round, Class 1-A! Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently." I don't really care since I'm the odd one out having the number 21.

I chuckle at Iida who is sitting there pouting saying, "The bus's open layout ruinded my boarding strategy."

Ashido comments, "Iida, you really need to chill."

Tsu says, "If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I wanna say...about you, actually." She turned to Izuku while saying this having me unintentionally lean towards them from my standing position at the front of the bus balancing despite the rough roads.

Izuku says, "About me? What is it, Asui?"

Tsu says, "I told you to call me 'Tsu'."

Izuku responds embarrassed, "Oh. Yeah, right."

Tsu continues, "That power of yours. Isn't it a lot like All Might's?"

Izuku responds haphazardly, "What? Really? You think so, huh? I never really thought about that. I guess it's kinda smiliar..."

Kirishima says, "Wait, hold on, Tsu. You're forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself. That makes a huge difference." Izuku sighs making me want to hit him on the head. Kirishima continues, "Still, I bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting-type o' Quirk. You can do lots of flashy stuff with it. My Hardening's super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive."

Izuku says like such a fanboy, "Oh, no way, I think it's really awesome looking. You're definitely pro material with a Quirk like that."

Kirishima asks, "You really think so? Seems like it'd be easier to be a popular hero if I had somethin' flashier."

Aoyama says, "My Navel Laser's got the perfect combination of panache and strength."

Ashido says, "But it's way lame if it gives you a stomachache, sweetie."

Kirishima says, "Well, if any of our classmates have pro Quirks, it's Todoroki, Bakugo, and Cara."

Tsu says, "Sure, but Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular."

I snort while Bakugo says, "Uh-What'd you say? I'll kick your ass!"

Tsu says, "Ya see?"

I start laughing and let out two squeaks before Ashido says, "Ah, it's so cute. I didn't know you laughed like that." I quickly focus on doing a backflip to avoid falling due to the large bump we had just hit.

Kaminari says, "Y'know, we basically just met you. So it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage."

Bakugo says, "You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school, you loser...!"

Kaminari says, "Wait, what did you say?"

Yaoyorozu says, "This is such a disgusting conversation."

Ochaco says, "Yeah, but it's kind of fun listening to them fight."

I'm already at the bottom of the steps waiting for the bus to stop and the door to open when I hear Bakugo say, "Like hell I will."

Mr. Aizawa getting ready to come down the steps as well says to the others, "Hey, hey, we're here. Stop messing around."

All the student except me, Bakugo, and Todoroki says, "Yes, sir."

Bakugo just says, "Whatever."

I look at the huge building and become excited knowing the different places they've prepared for us. I see Thirteen and smile and wave at her. After everyone gets around Thirteen says, "Hello, everyone, I've been waiting for you!" All the students gasp at once recognizing her.

Izuku says, "It's the Space Hero, Thirteen! The chivalrous pro who's rescued a ton of people from disasters across the world!"

Ochaco exclaims, "Woo-hoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!"

Thirteen continues, "I can't wait to show you what's inside!"

Everyone says, "This is gonna be awesome!"


	45. Chapter 45

I walk ahead of everyone else and wait for Thirteen to open the door to enter. I look around amazed. There was every type of natural disaster area here. The other students entering behind me all started gasping while looking around.

Kirishima says, "Holy crap! It looks like some kind of amusement park!"

Thirteen says, "A shipwreck. A landslide. A fire. A windstorm. Et cetera-I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But, you can call it, USJ!"

Some of the students say, "Just like Universal Studios Japan."

Mr. Aizawa says walking up to Thirteen closer to me being on the steps of the USJ, "Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already? Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead."

Thirteen says quietly so only me and Mr. Aizawa can hear though I know she isn't meaning for me to hear at all but she hadn't realized I'm behind her on the steps, "Actually, it's something else."

Mr. Aizawa turns toward her having been looking at the class before, "Hm?"

Thirteen says still quietly, "Apparently he did to much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

Mr. Aizawa says, "That man is the height of irresponsibility. Well, we should be okay with just the two of us. The clock's ticking. We should get started."

Thirteen says, "Excellent." I still listen to Thirteen but the uneasy feeling I've been having hasn't gone away and I stand up quickly looking across the USJ while listening. Thirteen continues, "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things." I hadn't even noticed that Mr. Aizawa was leaning against a wall casually because I was caught up listening and being on the lookout. Thirteen still continues, "Possibly three, four or five."

All the students except me say, "We get it!" The mood suddenly changing with them.

Thirteen finally starting, "Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it to dust."

Izuku says again fanboy, "Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?"

Thirteen continues, "That's true, but my Quirk could also very easily be used to kill." Many of the students sounded shocked going by the gasps. Thirteen continues, "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. One here has had that experience though it isn't my place to say who." I close my eyes slightly knowing she meant me and one of my Quirks, Shadow Wolf which had claimed a life when I was 11. Thirteen continues unaware of my turmoil, "Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say. Thank you so much for listening." All the students cheer but I'm becoming more and more uneasy by the second.

Mr. Aizawa says, "Right. Now that that's over..."

I interrupt saying, "Mr. Aizawa," just as an electrical current goes through the lights. My eyes land on the water fountain as it spurts and then a dark blackish purple portal emerges.

Mr. Aizawa ignoring my cry, grunts and turns around after the portal appears. I see a hand appear out of the portal and then the face of the guy that I saw at the school yesterday comes out. Mr. Aizawa says, "Stay together and don't move!" All the students gasp except for me since I'm unwinding my Capturing Weapon for easy access. Mr. Aizawa continues, "Thirteen. Protect the students!"

Kirishima says concerned, "Whoa, what is that thing?" I see the guy has more hands than he did yesterday. I'm able to count a total of fourteen as he walks out of the portal with multiple smaller villains coming behind him. Kirishima asks, "Wait, has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people."

Mr. Aizawa shouts, "Stay back!" He pulls up his goggles and seeing him doing it out of the corner of my eye I grab mine from around my neck and pull it over my eyes. Mr. Aizawa continues, "This is real. Those are villains." All the students gasp shocked at this. I continue breathing deeply waiting for the command that I'm waiting to obey. My eyes widen when I see a weird bird like thing walk out of the portal last and I think _final boss_.

I hear the portal guy say, "The only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead. Though the girl up front looks like she can do something. Perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from UA, All Might should be here as well."

Eraserhead says, "So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus."

I then hear the hand-guy's voice and it sends a cold-chill up my spine but I don't budge or flinch. The hand-guy says, "Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who're eager to meet him. They want All Might. The great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here. Maybe if I kill a few kids, he'll come out to play." Mr. Aizawa activates his Quirk.

Kirishima says, "What? Real villains? No way. How could so many of 'em get into a UA facility this secure?"

Yaoyorozu says, "Yeah, Thirteen. Why aren't the alarms going off?"

Thirteen says, "Good question. I'm not sure."

I hear Todoroki's voice as calm as ever, "Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?" All the students gasp.

Eraserhead says calmly, "Thirteen, get them outta here. And alert the main campus. Actually, if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications, too. Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school."

Kaminari says, "Yes, sir."

Izuku asks, "What're you gonna do? You can't fight them on your own! There's too many of 'em. Even if you can nullify their Quirks, your fighting style is not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights. That's not gonna help with a group."

Eraserhead says, "You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. Plus, I'm not going to be on my own. Cara on my six. You have permission. Don't hold back. You can't afford to." He then addresses Thirteen, "I'll leave it to you, Thirteen."

_**And the fighting begins...**_


	46. Chapter 46

After that he jumps down the steps with me hot on his heels hearing a couple of my classmates asking, "Why is Cara allowed to go?"

I hear one villain say, "Shooting squad. Take your aim!"

And a second one say, "Didn't our intel say it was just gonna be Thirteen and All Might out here? Who's that? And the girl with him?"

A third villain says, "Don't recognize him or her, but if they think they can take us down easy, their dead."

They all say together, "Let's gun them down!"

I quickly shoot ice at the three of them and while they were distracted Eraserhead erased their Quirks and he wrapped them up with his Capturing Weapon and sent them upwards and then smashed their heads together rendering them unconscious. I leave Eraserhead to fight knowing that he doesn't need me and I fight and take down as many villains that come after me.

Three of the first wave of ten I freeze them solid making them unconscious due to the temperature. I erase two other Quirks and take my Capturing Weapon attached to my waist and wrap those two up and use their bodies as weapons knocking the two out and the rest of the five standing. I smile and say, "Who's next?"

A group of twenty come at me. I manipulate the light around me and it becomes sharped into thousands of knives that at least a hundred of them went into each body. I didn't make them so sharp that they'd kill but sharp enough to make them become knocked out for at least four hours.

I look at Eraserhead when I hear, "Idiots! That's Eraserhead! A pro! He can cancel your Quirks just by looking at you." I smile seeing that he doesn't need any help.

However another twenty villains are looking at me and coming closer. One of them says, "So you can erase like Eraserhead. You aren't a pro. Bet you can't erase the Quirk of a heteromorphic-type like these five, can you?"

All of the sudden five different colored things jump towards me. I respond, "True." I quickly kick two of them in the face and use them as a springboard towards another two which I punch knowing them out instantly and with four already being out of commission the last one runs full force at me and I punch him so hard in the face that he goes flying before I capture him with my Capturing Weapon saying, "But they're only dangerous if they can reach me first," and then I yank him hard to the ground creating a crater before ducking and spinning around to do a kick towards the face of a guy who tried to punch the back of my head.

Suddenly I'm grabbed from the air by my left bicep but the guy screams when his arm suddenly falls off due to the ice on his skin and amputating it without me thinking. The villain who lost his arm faints from the sight but he isn't bleeding.

I take out ten more with my ice and panther abilities as well as Blades of Light and erasure. I then heard the hand-guy say, "There he goes, trying to intimidate us. He is strong, and since he's hiding behind those goggles, you can't tell whose Quirk he's erasing. He's making it hard for us to work together or rely on each others' powers. How annoying. The worst thing about dealing with pros is when they live up to all their hype. And the girl...she is powerful. Despite her obvious young age she is facing them like it is nothing. Not a pro herself but she sure acts like it and is as strong as one. Master would like her. A Quirk marriage would be good with that one. Not even a scratch on her and she's taken so many out."

I shake my head and since no one else is coming after me because their all focused on Eraserhead I jump in on his fray causing him to look up at me before I say while fighting three villains at once, "I decided to come take some of yours now since no one else was attacking me. I took out forty already. Just a bit more to go."

I hear Izuku say, "Whoa. Their holding them off. I guess I shouldn't have underestimated him or Cara. They work well together."

Iida says, "This is no time to be analyzing. We have to go!"

And after that silence reigns mostly due to the fact that I'm focusing on the battle while taking down as many villains as I can. I then see that the portal-dude is gone. I look towards the entrance and I see he's gone up there but I have to hope that the others will be okay. I turn back to the battle and fight more until I hear an explosion which causes me to turn towards the entrance for only ten seconds before I hear Eraserhead yell at me, "Cara, watch it. On your six." With that warning I incase myself in both fire and ice and kick the guy hard in the chest sending him flying away unconscious. After that it is a blur of spinning, dodging, attacking, and knocking villains out until there are only about twenty little ones left plus the portal-dude, hand-guy, and bird-brain-thing. Though I see the portal-dude is still not here but at the entrance.

I hear Mineta says, "Uh, what do you mean 'fight'? Are you crazy?! These guys might be able to kill All Might, and you think we can take them?! Did you hit your head when we got warped here?! The best plan is for us to just wait for a real pro from UA to come and save us!"

I then hear Izuku say, "Think about it. Those villains down there clearly have an advantage in the water, and assume that's where we'll fight."

Mineta cries out again, "Are you even listening?!"

Tsu says, "If that's the case, they must've known what was inside the USJ before they warped in."

Izuku says, "Yeah. But for a group with such careful planning, there's one thing that really sticks out to me, something that just doesn't add up. They sent you here, Asui-Uh."

Tsu just says, "Ribbit."

Izuku stumbles, "Uh-Whoops, I meant Tsu! Yeah, they warped you to the shipwreck zone."

Tsu says, "That kinda fell apart on you, didn't it?"

Izuku says, "A little bit."

Mineta cries, "But why does it matter that she's here?!"

Izuku says, "Yeah, okay, right. It means that the villains probably have no idea what our Quirks are!"

Tsu says, "Uh, ribbit. You've got a point. If they knew I was a frog, they would've sent me into that fire zone over there instead of somewhere full of water."

Izuku says, "They probably separated us because they didn't know what we could do, and planned to overpower us once we were in smaller groups. Easier to pick us off one by one. We can use that to our advantage. They don't know what our Quirks are. So, for all they know, the three of us could be super powerful. Look, none of them are trying to climb into the boat. That proves they're a little unsure. But that means they're not going to underestimate us, either. They're being smart and playing it safe. For now."

Tsu says, "So, let's talk Quirks. I'll go first if you want. Obviously, I can jump high and cling to pretty much any wall. And of course there's my tongue. I can stick it out about 20 meters. Oh yeah, and I can spit out my stomach so I can clean it. That's not really useful. Finally, I also secrete a toxic mucus. It just stings a bit. We can probably only use my jumping and my tongue here. Forget about the last thins."

Izuku says, "I figured you were powerful, but that's crazy. I have super strength, but it comes at a price. Once I use it, I'm pretty much out of commission. It's a double-edged sword until I can control it."

Mineta says, "I've got these sticky balls. Their strength varies. Depending on how I'm feeling, they might stick to something a whole day. Oh, and they don't stick to me. I just bounce right off 'em." All goes silent until I hear Mineta cry, "Don't look at me like that! This is why I said we should wait for the real heroes! My Quirk is totally unfit for battle and we're gonna die!"

Izuku says, "No, you have an incredible power! Really! We just have to figure out how to use it!" I hear a splash and I'm scared for them because of all the other noises I can't tell anymore.

I turn towards Eraserhead and use hand gestures we had come up with to communicate saying, "_It looks like the class was split up due to warp-guy. Midoriya, Asui, and Mineta in flood zone. Todoroki and Hagakure in landslide. Kaminari, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu in Mountain. Bakugo and Kirishima in ruins. Tokoyami and Koda in windstorm. Ojiro is fire zone. And Aoyama I can't tell. Shoji, Ashido, Uraraka, Sato, and Sero at entrance with Thirteen. And Iida is trying to leave them to get help from UA by Thirteen's instructions_. He nods and looks somewhat relieved but we both know it is only just getting started...


	47. Chapter 47

All of the sudden I hear a familiar yell and I see the flood zone going up and I just hope that they were able to get away at least safe from the villains. I turn back towards the remaining villains waiting for them to attack with anger burning brightly in my eyes.

My eyes meet someone I hadn't expected to see ever again. The one person I had nightmares about. Coming out of the shadows was my aunt, Sunako, the one who caused me to feel so bad and become distrustful was standing ten feet in front of me. My body freezes as she says, "You really are just like your mother. Powerful but you waste it by using it to help others. You could become the ruler of all with that power of yours but no you waste it. Those of us that would do that are stuck with weak and useless Quirks. You and your powers will be mine in the end."

All of the sudden I hear a voice in my head saying, "_If you ever feel frozen or scared use it to fuel your anger and act. Never stay frozen in one place. You are strong and smart so use it_." With a deep breath I listen to the voice remembering dad saying that to me all those years ago in a training session after I froze in my first villain fight the day before when I was 12.

I force my body to move and I throw a punch with my right hand covered in fire while screaming, "Shut up! You have no right to talk about her!" My shout of anger caused everyone in the USJ to look towards me because it was so loud. As soon as my fist connected she was sent flying away already knocked out thanks to my fist connecting with her chest.

I again turn myself back to the remaining villains with power and anger vibrating around me and showing clearly in my bi-colored eyes. I can tell my eyes are no longer their normal icy blue and midnight blue but instead a lighter silver color in the left eye and dark silver in the right eye.

All of the sudden I hear Mineta's voice again saying, "I had a good poop this morning, which makes my balls sticker. They're not goin' anywhere!" I roll my eyes hearing that.

Izuku starts muttering, "Can't believe we managed to get all of 'em at once. It took everything I had to keep my composure. It was such a gamble, what if they'd had reserves underwater that we didn't know about? They could've..."

Tsu interrupts him saying, "You're creeping me out. Stop it. Please."

Izuku stops with a "Uh-"

Tsu continues, "Instead of second guessing what we did, shouldn't we think about our next move?"

Izuku says back to business, "Yeah. You're totally right. Ah-" he groans as if in pain making me worry but it doesn't show on the outside.

Tsu says, "Are you okay?"

Izuku says to ease her worry, "Yeah. Fine. Don't worry about me. We should make getting help our top priority! If we follow the shore to the exit, then we can avoid the central plaza entirely."

Tsu says, "Good idea. That way we don't run into the villains Mr. Aizawa and Cara are facing off with there." They go silent again and I know that Izuku is probably planning on trying to come help.

Izuku mutters quietly, "Yeah, but, can they handle them on their own? How long can they hold out against a big group like that?" Izuku pauses and continues a little louder, "If they don't get some backup, then they're just going to overexert themselves. They'll end up defeated by those villains 'cause they were trying to keep us safe."

Mineta says, "Wait. Don't tell me you're suggesting...? Are you trying to get us killed or something?" And indeed I'm wondering the same thing because we have a handle on it.

Izuku says, "I'm not saying that we should jump into the middle of a battle. But...maybe we can find a way to take a few of those guys out and lighten their load." I roll my eyes and internally shake my head but I knew that Izuku's heart was in the right place.

All of the sudden Todoroki's voice comes to me, "So the plan was to scatter us, and then kill us. You were woefully unprepared. In fact, it looks to me as though you've had no training. You haven't the slightest idea how to use your Quirks." I smirk slightly knowing Todoroki had already taken them out of the running if he was talking.

I hear a villain say, "This power. He froze us the instant we warped here."

Another villain says, "He's not a kid, he's a monster!"

Another says, "So cold..."

I hear the swish of ice once again and then hear Todoroki's voice say, "Listen well. If you stay frozen, your cells will slowly die as your body succumbs to frostbite and hypothermia. Luckily for you, I wanna be a hero. So I'm like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty. But I can only do that if you tell me how you plan to kill All Might. That's the only way you'll survive." And it goes silent as my hearing is diverted by Kaminari's scream.

Kaminari says, "These dudes are terrifying! My whole life just flashed before my eyes, I think I saw the grim reaper! What's going on?"

I hear Jiro say calmly, "Could you maybe take it down a few notches?"

Yaoyorozu says, "Right now we need to focus on getting away from those enemies."

Kaminari says, "Then pull out a weapon for me, too!"

Jiro responds, "You're the one with electrical powers. Just zap 'em so we can run."

Kaminari says, "Were you not paying attention during combat training? Some partner you were. I can cover my body with electricity. But if I try to shoot it out, it'll go everywhere! I'd take you guys down along with them! Or did you want shock treatment today? I can't even call for help because there's still interference jamming the signal! I'm counting on you two. I'm no help in this situation. You've gotta get us outta here. Please!" I'm glad at least that he's thinking ahead.

Jiro says, "You're a real damsel in distress, aren't you?"

Kaminari says, "Uh-Ah."

Jiro continues, "New idea. You're my human stun gun." I wince slightly fearing for Kaminari.

Kaminari says, "Uh. Seriously? Come o-" I look up at the brightness coming from the mountain zone. Kaminari then says, "Whoa. Hey, this is working! I'm super strong! Sit back, you two. You can count on me!"

I hear Jiro mutter, "You are exhausting."

I hear a villain say, "Try electrocuting solid rock, kid!" But he is intercepted by a sound blast from Jiro.

Yaoyorozu says suddenly, "You're lucky that worked out so well."

Jiro says, "I'm sorry. Next time I'll ask before saving our butts." _Such a smart ass_. I hear more of the sound waves from Jiro as Jiro says, "Damn it, Kaminari. You couldn't have asked for some kind of aiming gear when you put in your costume request form? I mean, come on!"

Jiro's sound waves are cut off suddenly before I hear Yaoyorozu say, "It's ready! It takes me a little longer...to create an object this big!"

A villain says, "A blanket?"

Another villain says, "Is it supposed to be a shield?" I think _nice, Yaoyorozu, you've given Kaminari the ability to go full power while protecting you and Jiro. Nice thinking_.

Yaoyorozu says, "You're looking at a sheet of insulation 100 millimeters thick. Go, Kaminari."

I hear Kaminari mutter, "Heh. Badass. Now I don't have to worry about hurting my friends. You guys are fried!" before the whole mountain is covered in electricity.

Yaoyorozu says, "Now then. I'm worried about the rest of our class. We should find them right away."

Jiro says, "You're looking a little overexposed right now!"

Yaoyorozu says, "Huh? I can make some new clothes."

Jiro says, "Huh? Kaminari, don't you dare look!"

Yaoyorozu just says, "Uh." As I hear Kaminari laughing. And I think _And Kaminari has over done himself. Idiot_.

I hear Mineta's voice closer than last time. My ears twitch in his direction but my body doesn't move towards them as he says, "Remember, Midoriya, we're just here to see how things are going, right?"

Tsu whispers, "Ribbit."

Izuku says, "Yeah, I know. We'll get outta here the second it seems dangerous." Eraserhead and I continue fighting some of the little villains left.


	48. Chapter 48

Eraserhead says, "Cara," just as he wraps me in his Capturing Weapon and throws me in the air and while in mid-air I create a hundred Blades of Light and send them flying at multiple enemies with a flick of my hand before landing on the toes of my feet safely on the ground as Eraserhead takes out some others while flying around with his Capturing Weapon.

Just as I land Eraserhead lands on a guy he slammed into the ground with hand-guy running towards him saying, "First it was 23 seconds."

I hear Eraserhead say, "Final boss." As he sends his Capturing Weapon towards him.

The hand-guy continues, "Then it was 24 seconds. And then 20. Then 17." I'm surprised as the villain grabs Eraserhead's Capturing Weapon but Eraserhead doesn't flinch as he runs toward hand-guy before grabbing another section of his scarf before elbowing hand-guy in the stomach sending him backwards.

I freeze in my tracks as the hand-guy grabbed Eraserhead's elbow with four fingers and knowing what will happen if he puts all five fingers down I cry out, "No! Eraser!"

Hand-guy continues, "It was hard to see when you were jumping around, but I've found your tell. It's your hair." I see Eraserhead is shocked but no one else notices. The guy continues, "When it drops, it means you've stopped using your Quirk." All of the sudden Eraserhead's clothes start turning grey around the area and I know that the hand-guy is using his Quirk. The hand-guy continues, "You're having to blink more often. Don't push yourself too hard, now. You just might fall apart. Wouldn't that be a shame?" I can now clearly see Eraserhead's muscles after his skin cracks away due to the guy's Quirk. I use my Capture Weapon just as Eraserhead lunges towards the hand-dude with a punch but my Capture Weapon wraps itself around the hand-guy flinging him backwards away from Eraserhead.

Eraserhead says quietly towards me, "He destroyed my elbow." Another villain comes out of nowhere and goes after Eraserhead but he dodges him and uses his good arm to get him away just as multiple other villains come over to try and take advantage of his injury.

The hand-guy says, "That annoying Quirk of yours isn't suited for drawn-out fights against big groups, is it? Don't you think you're a little out of your element here, Eraserhead? You're much better at working stealthily. You're known for surprise attacks, not fighting head-to-head. But despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate to jump into the middle of this fight. To put your students at ease even if you did bring one of them along." As the guy continues talking I start sneaking over to the other villains that are surrounding my mentor, teacher, and father. As the villains start attacking Eraserhead and I work together to get them out of the running but I'm seeing that Eraserhead is relying more and more on my abilities due to his injured elbow despite not trying to show it. Eraserhead is panting even more than I've ever seen him and I'm luckily not out of breath yet which means I'm probably able to fight more than he is at the moment I'm praying that Iida gets here with help quickly because I know that once Eraserhead is down they'll turn their heads to me and while I'm powerful and am pretty good I don't stand much a chance if he goes down.

The hand-dude stands alone and says, "And look at you, you're still standing! You really are so cool! Oh, by the way, hero." As I was distracted by him I didn't see bird-brain come to stand behind us. The hand-dude continues, "I'm not the final boss."

The bird-brain grabs Eraserhead by the head and knocks his goggles off and blood squirting everywhere. I scream, "Eraser!" I turn to the bird-brain ignoring the hand-dude for a minute.

I hear Izuku say, "No, Mr. Aizawa..." as I watch shocked at the bird-brain as he smashes the person I've admired for years to the ground. My mentor, my teacher, my father, my protector, my hero...all these things run through my head as I watch the scene unfold feeling dread coming around me.

Hand-guy continues, "What do you think of him, Eraserhead? Hm...he's the bioengineered, anti-Symbol of Peace. But you can call him 'Nomu'."

The Nomu shrieks and I'm starting to see that the thing is mindless only doing as commanded but dangerous nonetheless especially since it will be hard to outsmart it due to it not using an actual brain despite obviously having one. The Nomu twists Eraserhead's right arm backwards and I hear it snap causing me to flinch as Eraserhead yelps in pain.

The hand-guy continues, "You can erase peoples' powers. That's irritating, but nothing impressive. When faced with true, devastating power, you might as well be a Quirkless child."

I see Eraserhead turn his head towards the Nomu and activate his Quirk but it is useless because the creature is strong even without a Quirk. Eraserhead trying to erase his Quirk only made him slap his left hand onto Eraserhead's left arm breaking that one as well while Eraserhead screams out from pain again. I stand there helpless seeing him in pain frozen in shock. I had seen him get hurt a little once or twice but never this bad normally I was the one who was injured and here I was with no injuries yet. The Nomu grabs his head and forces it up and Eraserhead locks eyes with me and in that moment my body becomes free of its frozen state before getting his head smashed into the ground again.

I hear Mineta whine, "No...No! I can't watch this anymore. We should be getting out of here super-fast, shouldn't we?"

I hear Tsu respond, "Ribbit."


	49. Chapter 49

I turn my eyes quickly away from Nomu to look at the hand-guy and the portal-dude appears again. The portal-dude says, "Tomura Shigaraki."

Shigaraki being the hand-dude says, "Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?"

Kurogiri also known as portal-dude says, "The rescue hero is out of commission. But there were students I was unable to disperse and one of them got outside of the facility." I think _Come on, Iida. Don't let us down. I can hold out long enough for the others to arrive_.

Shigaraki says, "Huh?!" Shigaraki starts growling and panting and scratching at his neck making it red and irritated while muttering, "Kurogiri...you fool...if you weren't our warp gate, I'd tear apart every last atom in your body." All the sudden he pauses in his actions before saying, "There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us. It's game over. Back to the title screen." I question _Does he think this is a video game?_ He continues, "And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damn it. Let's go home."

Mineta says quietly, "Huh? Did I hear that right? Did he say they're gonna just leave?"

Tsu says, "That's what it sounded like to me."

Mineta says, "Yes! That's amazing! We're safe and we don't have to fight."

Tsu says, "Uh, yeah. But...I have a real bad feeling about this, Midoriya."

Izuku's voice comes to me saying, "It seems weird that they'd retreat at this point, even if help is on the way. I wonder why Cara isn't reacting yet."

I glare harder at Shigaraki when he starts saying, "Oh, before we leave, let's make sure the Symbol of Peace is broken." Shigaraki turns towards where Izuku, Tsu, and Mineta were continuing, "Let's wreck his pride."

He flies towards them and reacting out of instinct I land before them and instead of his hand touching the face of Tsu his hand lands on my face while saying, "Let's make this hurt." He pauses once my face is in his hand but to my surprise nothing happens despite having all five fingers on me. Shigaraki huffs and says, "You really are so cool...Eraserhead." As Nomu slams Eraserhead's head to the ground I lash my Capturing Weapon around Shigaraki's waist and use it to throw him by Kurogiri.

After he lands Midoriya jumps out from behind me and goes to punch him saying, "Now! Smash!" The blow is so powerful that the villains who are still standing are blown back and the windows are shattered and it takes me creating ice around me to keep from flying backwards as well. But as the dust clears I see that Izuku isn't injured at all but instead of hitting Shigaraki he hit Nomu who had moved away from Eraserhead.

Shigaraki says to Izuku, "You're pretty powerful. This 'smash' of yours...are you one of All Might's disciples? Doesn't matter. I'm done with you now."

The Nomu grabs ahold of Izuku as I scream, "Tsu, Mineta, stay back. Izuku, watch out. You should have let me handle this."

I see Shigaraki out of the corner of my eye go towards Tsu and Mineta but I hear loud footsteps and then a loud banging sound as the entrance doors fly open. While everyone turns their attention to the entrance to see what is going on I take the momentary distraction and lunge at the Nomu creature and start punching him with fire and ice covering my fists.

All Might says, "I couldn't shake the feeling that something had gone wrong here when Aizawa and Thirteen didn't answer my calls. So I hurried over, running into Young Iida along the way. He told me of the villainy at work here. Have no fear, students...because I am here!"

Mineta stupidly says, "Look, we're saved!"

Thankfully with me attacking the Nomu let Izuku go in enough time for Tsu to grab him with her tongue. Though I know that I can't relax at all.

Izuku says, "He's here...All Might! And he's not smiling."

Shigaraki says, "Ah. Looks like our game's getting a 'continue'. After all this waiting...the heroice piece of trash shows up." But then he looks towards the sound of fighting and he says, "Ah. I almost forgot about you, you little interference. You may look like you haven't fought at all despite being here since the beginning but you've bitten too big of a piece with Nomu."

As Shigaraki speaks Nomu punches me three times in the stomach hard. Not flinching I spit a large wad of blood out and glare at Nomu harder and continue fighting even harder to protect my classmates. I refuse to back down from a fight. I won't go down easy and if I do I'll go down fighting. Those who looked at my face could not see the fear in my heart but instead saw the anger and protective instinct I had on my face. I was a fighter. I had the Quirk Panther for a reason. Like my father and mother, I will be a hero, a fighter, a protector, a leader, and someone that people can look to in times of need. I may not look to All Might like others do but I knew that my personality made me a lot like him.


	50. Chapter 50

I hear the villains speaking. One says, "Holy crap. It's All Might."

Another says, "I've never seen the guy in person before."

A third says, "I didn't expect him to be so huge."

A fourth says, "Heh. This is no time to talk, you idiots. If we strike now we can kill him-" I don't pay attention to what is happening on their end deciding to instead focus on my battle with Nomu knowing All Might will be okay. I see out of the corner of my eye him pick up Eraserhead and I feel at least some relief upon seeing him safe with All Might. From my view I can tell he's alive if only just by the slight twitching of his face.

I hear All Might mutter, "I'm sorry, Aizawa. I should've been here." All Might sees me fighting Nomu and takes this time to quickly grab my classmates and get them out of here with Eraserhead. I hear him say, "Hold on a little longer, Cara." He brushes against Shigaraki making a hand fall off. I quickly gain a little bit of distance from Nomu and use the light around me to create 50 Blades of Light and send them flying at Nomu while they pierced his body they did little against him.

Mineta seeing this says, "Uh...What the heck? How is Cara doing that?"

All Might says, "Everybody, back to the entrance. And take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time."

Mineta says, "Yes, sir!"

Tsu says, "Ribbit."

Izuku says, "You saved us, All Might. You and Cara."

Shigaraki starts panting and saying, "No, no, no. It wasn't supposed to go this way. He's still fast, Father. Somehow he managed to hit me. Him and this girl are too much of bothers." He sighs once putting the hand back on and says, "Of course a government hero relies on violence. I wasn't prepared. I couldn't even see him when he moved...much like the girl. But he's not as fast as I thought he would be. Not as fast as he used to be. I guess it's true, after all. All Might really is getting weaker."

While continuing fighting Nomu I see Izuku lift Eraserhead onto his shoulders and Mineta took the weight of his legs. I feel sadness in my heart knowing that I can't help him much until the fight is over.

Izuku says, "All Might, you can't! That brain villain took One For-I-I smashed him and didn't break my arm this time, but he wasn't fazed at all. He's too strong!"

All Might says, "Young Midoriya! I got this. Plus I can't let Cara be the only one to fight." With that Izuku, Mineta, and Tsu all walk towards the entrance carrying Eraserhead with them, my heart clenching with worry for my father's health and the other's situations. All Might comes flying at Shigaraki saying, "Carolina..."

But then all the sudden despite my fighting him Shigaraki says, "Nomu," and the creatures disappears instead appearing in front of Shigaraki.

While All Might continues, "Smash!" But Nomu is unaffected despite many cuts and burns on his body from me fighting him. All Might says, "Huh?" Nomu just growls at him. And tries to grab All Might. All Might dodges and says, "Guess he wasn't wrong when he said it had no effect on you." All Might punches again and dodges again saying, "Let's try this!" All Might punches Nomu on the face multiple times but nothing happens and Nomu screeches again. All Might goes back away from Nomu's hands and says, "Doesn't even matter where I punch you, does it?" Nomu goes after him and All Might continues punching him.

Watching the fight Shigaraki says, "That's because Nomu here has shock absorption, All Might. The only way you're going to hurt him is to slowly gouge out his flesh. Of course, I don't think he'll sit back and let you do that. You've finally met your match."

All Might dodges another of Nomu's attacks and says, "Ha! Thanks for telling me how to beat him!" He grabs Nomu from behind and says while picking him up, "All I have to do is wear him down, and then it's on to you!" All Might drops to his back bringing Nomu with him making the area surrounded in dust again blocking my vision luckily I hear Shigaraki getting close and I flip dodging his attack while sending a wave of fire at him.

Shigaraki then plants his feet trying not to let the wind knock him away and says, "Hey, hey now."

I hear Mineta say, "Are you guys seeing this? That suplex looked like a huge explosion! All Might's on a whole 'nother level!"

Tsu says, "And yet he still has to look at his notes when he's teaching us."

Mineta yells, "Get that guy! Punch him right in the balls!"

Tsu says, "Maybe we were worried about these bad guys for nothing. All Might and Cara are unstoppable."

When the dust clears I'm surprised to see that Nomu is halfway through a warp gate and holding onto All Might at what I know is his weak spot. I see the blood that is seeping out of All Might's mouth and that is now flowering his white shirt a deep red color while Nomu tightens his grip on the spot.

Shigaraki says, "Nice. You were trying to bury him in the concrete so he couldn't move around anymore. Sorry, that won't work. Nomu's as strong as you are. That won't stop him." He giggles and continues, "Nice work, Kurogiri. We've got him just where we want him now."

All Might struggles in Nomu's grip while letting go of Nomu's legs and tries to weaken the grip of the creature on his weak spot.

All Might says, "If this is your best, then you picked the wrong place to attack. You should give up now."

Shigaraki starts panting and scratching again and says, "Kurogiri."

Kurogiri says, "Normally, I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding the insides of my warp gates, but I'll make an exception for a hero as great as you." All Might grunts and struggles more as Kurogiri continues speaking, "Since you're too fast to see with the human eye, Nomu had to restrain you. And once he's pulled your body halfway through. I'll squeeze the gate shut. I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces." All Might groans and struggles all the more and I'm trying to see an opening to use that won't put All Might at risk but that means that I can't use my fire, I'm half tempted to use Shadow Wolf.

I hear Izuku says, "Asui."

Tsu says, "Yeah, what is it, Midoriya?"

Izuku says, "Will you carry Mr. Aizawa for me?"

Tsu says, "Ribbit? Sure, but what're you gonna do?"

I look towards them in enough time to see Tsu take Eraserhead and Izuku to run towards us. I shout, "Midoriya, no!"

While Mineta says, "Are you crazy?!"

Kurogiri moves in the way and says, "How foolish," and he opens a warp gate to send Izuku through.

I quickly move into action and grab Izuku by the wrist before he can get close enough while Bakugo who I had seen coming out of the corner of my eye sets an explosion off screaming, "Get the hell outta my way, Deku!" Bakugo grabs Kurogiri by the neck armor and slams him into the ground with Bakugo on top.

I land and quickly roll to be on the opposite side of the battle scene from the others coming and with quick thinking I stomp my left foot and send ice to the right side of Nomu covering his arms and legs and stopping just before his hands and looking up when I see the left side of Nomu all being covered I look up to meet the bi-colored eyes of Todoroki and I smile slightly at the sight of my friend.

All Might looks shocked to see both sides of Nomu frozen knowing that by my angle I could only freeze Nomu's right side of his body and he mumbles, "He's frozen on both sides! That means Todoroki must be here! And him and Cara are working together." He meets my eyes and I nod my head just a little to let him know.

Todoroki says calmly, "One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might."

All Might continues mumbling, "They controlled their Quirks so that the ice stopped just before it reached my body."

All Might quickly loosens Nomu's grip and flips out of Nomu's hands landing lightly on his feet beside Todoroki while clutching his left side.

Izuku says, "Are you okay?"

I hear Kirishima's scream and see him flying towards Shigaraki but he dodges before Kirishima can connect but I had snuck up behind him and kicked him hard with my right foot being coated in fire.

Kirishima says, "Damn! That was gonna be cool! Nice hit though, Cara!"

Bakugo says to Kurogiri, "Guess I found your body that time, ya smokey bastard!"

Todoroki says, "The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you."

Izuku says surprised, "Kacchan! Everyone!"

I glare at Shigaraki being the closest to him I'm more likely the first he'll attack.

I hear Mineta say, "Todoroki...and Bakugo."

And Tsu continues, "And Kirishima, too."

I look at them and yell to them, "Mineta, Tsu, go." After giving them that warning I turn back towards Shigaraki not wanting to leave myself open to any attacks. I've been lucky to avoid getting hit so far but any time now my luck will run out.

Tsu continues, "Let them handle it, we need to hurry."

Mineta says, "Yeah, okay!"

I hear Ochaco says, "They're helping. Wait, is that Tsu down there?" She then screams, "Hey! We're all up here!" Making me wince by how loud she is.

Tsu says, "It's Ochaco!"

Mineta screams, "Hey! Can you come help us out? He's super heavy and bleeding all over the place!"

Ochaco says, "Mr. Aizawa!"

Sato says, "Come on," while him and Ochaco quickly go help Tsu and Mineta with Mr. Aizawa.

I hear Thirteen gasp, "Don't worry. All Might will take care of this. When the other teachers get here, it'll get dangerous, so find someplace to hide."

Ashido says, "Uh, okay!"

So far on the battlefield no one has moved except for me as I silently try to get closer to Shigaraki. Shigaraki turns away from my directions towards where Bakugo is holding Kurogiri and says, "Kurogiri. How could you let this brat get the best of you? You've gotten us into a real jam here."

Bakugo says, "Heh. You got careless, you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turn into that smoking warp gate. You used that mist to hide your actual body, as a kind of distraction. Thinking that made you safe! That's why we missed. But if you didn't have a body, you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor, right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed."

Kurogiri groans and grunts trying to move around but Bakugo sets off a couple of explosions and says, "Don't move! You try anything funny, and I'll blow your ass up right now, you got it? They'll be cleanin' you up for weeks."

Kirishima says, "Oh, that doesn't sound very heroic."

Shigaraki not being aware that I'm right behind him says, "They escaped uninjured and captured my two strongest men. And that girl knocked out about two third of my main force. Kids these days really are amazing. They make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can't have that." He turns to Nomu and says, "Nomu."

Now being only two feet behind him I cover myself in fire and ice and say quietly with venom in my words, "You really should learn not to let down your guard." And with that I'm already launching myself into the air and I kick him hard with both of my feet causing him to fly ten feet away. But afterwards my eyes land on Nomu who had forced himself out of the warp gate and broke off his arms and legs where the ice was.

Izuku asks, "How is that thing still moving? He's all messed up."

All Might says, "Stay back, everybody!"

I watch mortified as the creature regenerates new arms and legs to replace the ones that broke off as well as healing the damage I'd done earlier. I say, "That thing doesn't have any humanity left. He's essentially a person who was experimented so much on that he just became a weapon with no mind of his own, probably from the experiments. He experiences no pain at least that he shows."

All Might says, "What is this? I thought you said his power was shock absorption."

Shigaraki getting up from the ground and faces me says, "You really are strong. As well as smart. Your aunt was right if we could turn you to us you'd be very useful." He turns to face All Might and says, "I didn't say that was his only Quirk. He also has super-regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you on even at 100% of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back." The others having relaxed get back into a fighting pose as Shirgaraki continues, "First, we need to free our method of escape."

While the others gasp in shock I take this opportunity and shoot forward with flames and ice covering my hands again and 200 Blades of Light forming in the air around me and shooting towards Nomu easily connecting with his skin tearing it since I had them become as sharp and hard as diamonds. I punch him so fast and so many times that the others aren't able to see how many hits I'm landing. All of the sudden after about 200 hits Nomu grabs me and crunches on the right side of my ribcage. For the first time since the start of the fight I gasp in pain.

Nomu threw me to the side as Shigaraki says, "Get him, Nomu." I quickly flip so I land on my feet.

Once I touch the ground I try and run towards Nomu again to get Bakugo out of harm's way but All Might beats me to it saying, "He's fast," and pushing Bakugo toward the others before taking the blow of Nomu's punch himself. As the smoke clears Nomu is clearly seen crouched next to Kurogiri with All Might being pushed into a wall.

Izuku screams, "Kacchan!" not having seen that the teen was behind him. Before hearing Bakugo panting and turns saying, "Kacchan? Whoa, that's awesome, you dodged him!"

Bakugo says not quite angry, "Shut up, no I didn't, you damn nerd." However after he says that the anger is back.

Kirishima asks, "Then how'd you get over here?"

Todoroki gasps and says, "Isn't it obvious?"

Izuku gasps and says, "All Might!"

Shigaraki says, "So, he protected the child, huh?"

All Might says, "These are kids, and you didn't hold back?"

Shigaraki says, "I didn't have much choice. He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels. The plain-looking one? He tried to kill me with a maxed-out punch. What kind of 'hero' does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if it's for the sake of others. Well, you know what, All Might? That pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgment as to what's 'good' and what's 'evil'. You think you're the Symbol of Peace? Ha. You're just another goverment-sponsored instrument of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead."

All Might says, "You're nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you; you always try and make your actions sound noble. But admit it; you're only doing this because you like it. Isn't that right?"

Shigaraki says, "He's got me figured out."

Todoroki says, "We've got them outnumbered."

Izuku says, "And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness."

Kirishima says, "These dudes may act really tough, but we can take 'em down now with All Might's help. Let's do this."

Just as I'm in position and getting ready to attack again All Might says, "Don't attack. Get out of here, except Cara."

Todoroki says, "You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me and Cara, remember. You need our help."

All Might says, "I thank you for your assistance, but this is different. It's gonna be alright. Plus the only one who was given permission to fight was Cara. Just sit back and watch a pro at work."

Izuku says, "But you're too hurt. You're bleeding. And you're almost out of ti-"

All Might only gives Izuku a thumbs up before turning back to the villains and looking at me for a nod saying I'm ready again.

Shigaraki says, "Nomu. Kurogiri. Kill him and maim her. I'll deal with the other children. Let's clear this level and go home." Shigaraki rushes forward with Nomu following.

Kirishima says, "Heads up, we're fightin' after all."

I watch as All Might and Nomu rush towards each other and I conjure 300 Blades of Light to me and send them rushing at Kurogiri and Shigaraki letting All Might deal with Nomu. However, as soon as All Might and Nomu collide together it becomes all I can do to stay in one place with my ice holding me there while watching them.

Shigaraki being pushed back says, "Weren't you listening? One of his powers is shock absorption."

All Might says, "Yeah? What about it?"

And they go on punching and I'm starting to see All Might's plan. With the attacks of All Might and Nomu together he is able to keep Shigaraki and Kurogiri from going after the others and leaving me an opening to attack the others while he's focusing on Nomu. Knowing Kurogiri can't do much because of his body being pushed back from the air currents I quickly create a 10 foot tall pillar of ice and clip my flight suit out of my bracers onto my boots and glide on the wind currents towards Nomu and All Might being behind Nomu I unclip the flight suit and let it settle back into my bracers before covering myself in fire and ice once more and attacking Nomu from behind. With the combination of my Quirk and All Might's, Nomu is running out of stamina.

I hear Izuku saying while fighting from being blown back, "He's gonna fight that brain guy head on? And Cara's going at him from behind?"

Kirishima says, "Whoa they're...so fast! And Cara is so strong. I've never seen her show this kind of power."

Kurogiri says, "No! I can't get near them!" I smile knowing that is exactly what was going to happen.

All Might says, "He said your Quirk was only shock absorption, not nullification. That means there's a limit to what you can take, right?" Slowly All Might is blowing him backwards and I'm having to back up as well to keep from being crushed but I love the thrill nonetheless and I know I'm helping protect my classmates. All Might gets punched hard in his weak spot but he continues and says, "So, you were made to fight me, big guy. If you can really withstand me firing at 100% of my power...then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender." All Might sneds Nomu flying and me with him but I land on my feet uninjured as I see All Might coming closer and hear him saying, "A real hero...will always find a way for justice to be served!" They fight a little in the air and throwing each other on the ground which I have to back away from and then All Might grabs Nomu's arm and swings him around in the air and smashes him to the ground. I quickly run over and start fighting him head-to-head only pausing when Nomu punches me hard in the rib cage and I feel multiple cracks within my body but I keep fighting nonetheless. All Might lands and says "Now for a lesson." All Might gives me a look and I back off knowing to get out of the way. All Might continues, "You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean. Go beyond! Plus Ultra!"

All Might sends Nomu flying and with him gone I turn to the last two villains standing ready to fight them despite my injuries. The right side of my ribcage is bleeding on the outside from a large cut but considering the look it actually isn't bad but the fact that it hurts slightly to breathe worries me more but I quickly push it aside saying to myself, _my pain is nothing. I have to protect the people I love_.

I hear Sero ask, "Um, did a villain just fly by? Or am I goin' crazy?"

Sato says, "It was that brain dude."

Shoji says, "Such power."

Mineta says, "Ah...That's All Might for you. That's why he's the most amazing hero in the entire world!"

Tsu says, "Ribbit, ribbit!"

Mineta screams, "Yes!"

Kirishima says, "That was like the finishing move in a video game. He beat the shock absorption right out of him. I've never seen that kind of brute strength! And how'd Cara keep up with both of them?"

Bakugo says, "Imagine having power like that. He must've been punching that monster so fast, he couldn't regenerate"

I hear All Might say as the smoke starts clearing, "I really have gotten weaker. Back in my heyday, five hits woulda been enough to knock that guy out without Cara's help. But today, it took more than 300 mighty blows and Cara." I see him start smoking and I wonder what he is going to do. I can probably take these villains on since there are only two if I can avoid Kurogiri's warp gates and Shigaraki from closing his hands around me.

All Might turns to the villains and says, "You've been bested, villains. Surrender. We all want to get this over with quickly."

Shigaraki says, "No...he beat me. He's not any weaker at all. And look at what he did to my Nomu. Him and that girl. He cheated!"

I say with venom, "This isn't a video game. Are you a child? Life is not a game."

Shigaraki says, "Oh, come on. What's going on here? He's just as strong as he's always been. Dammit. Don't tell me I was lied to."

All Might asks, "What's wrong? Not attacking me? Didn't you say you were going to clear this level earlier? Well, come and get me, if you dare."

Shigaraki backs up shaking not expecting that and I hear Bakugo mutter, "Man, this is...intense."

Todoroki says, "As I expected. There's no reason for us to fight now. Him and Cara will handle this."

Kirishima says, "Come on, Midoriya. We should regroup with the other guys. The last thing we wanna do is get taken hostage or get in his way. Him and Cara got it. As much as I hate leaving a girl to fight the battle."

All Might says, "What? Are you scared?"

Shigaraki says, "Uh-"

I say, "Come on. Attack, surrender, or flee are your only options. Choose one dammit or I will."

Shigaraki starts panting again and scratching at his neck before muttering, "If only Nomu was here...he'd rush you right now. Pound you into the ground without giving it a second thought."

Kurogiri says, "Tomura Shigaraki! Please, do not fret. Look at him. He has definitely weakened. Nomu's attacks were successful. He's on his own with only the girl he'll allow to back him up. The other children appear to be frozen in fear. And, look, our underlings are recovering, except the ones she fought. We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive. If you and I work together, we can do this. We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might."

Shigaraki says, "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. This is it. We have no choice. We have to do it now. I mean, the big end-boss is right here."

The others turn as the villains Eraserhead defeated start arising and Kirishima says, "I think All Might can hold his own against those two main guys. Let's make sure these dudes don't hurt anybody else."

Todoroki turns to Izuku and asks, "Will you be joining us?"

Izuku doesn't answer.


	51. Chapter 51

I quickly focus all my attention in front of me as Shigaraki rushes All Might while saying, "Consider this revenge for what you did to Nomu!"

I spring to attack as Kurogiri also joins the rush and I quickly spring myself up into the air to grab the neck amor around Kurogiri but all of the sudden Izuku pounces out of nowhere and I have to bail and duck out of the way to avoid getting hit.

I hear Shigaraki say as I hit the ground, "He's fast."

I hear Kirishima says, "Whoa, Midoriya!"

I hear Izuku scream, "Don't you touch All Might. You stupid villain!" Before I can react Shigaraki's hand goes through Kurogiri's portal and goes towards Izuku's face.

I hear Kurogiri say, "I won't fall for that again."

All the while Shigaraki is chackling like a mad man. I quickly cover my right hand in fire while at the same time activating my Erasure Quirk while looking at Shigaraki and grab onto Shigaraki's ankle burning him just as a gunshot rings through the air piercing Shigaraki's hand before it can reach Izuku.

Izuku falls to the ground and I don't roll in enough time as Shigaraki steps on the right side of my rib cage causing me to cry out in pain as he also falls on top of me crushing the other side of my rib cage and I feel another multiple cracks run all over my chest. I blink deactivating my Quirk for Shigaraki's hand to be placed on my chest while he stands up causing me to scream from pain.

He quickly backs up with Kurogiri as All Might says, "They're here!" I hear multiple other gunshots and automatically know that Snipe is here and I wonder who else has come.

I hear Principal Nezu say, "Sorry, everyone! I know we're a bit late. But I got the teachers over here as fast as I could." I smile relieved despite everything. I try to stand up but I find I can't move and breathing is becoming very difficult.

I hear Ochaco say, "It's Iida!"

Iida's loud voice meets my ears, "Your class rep has returned. I've fulfilled my duty. And I've brought reinforcements!"

All of the sudden I feel great joy at a scream that I know comes from Present Mic saying, "Heh. YEAH!" And despite it forcing me backwards I land on my feet and manage to have enough strength to keep from being thrown any distance.

I hear Nezu say, "Our priority is to protect all of our students!"

Using my position to an advantage I gather all strength I have left and shoot both fire and ice at Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

I hear the teachers all say, "Yes, sir!"

Shigaraki says, "Aw, man. The pros are here. It's game over. For real. Let's go home and try this when we can-"

Snipe appears to be shooting Shigaraki from the entrance and succeeds in hitting him multiple times in his legs and arms causing him to fall forward but Kurogiri blocked with his warpgate.

Snipe says, "We need someone who can capture 'em from a distance."

I hear Thirteen say, "I'm on it."

However before Thirteen can or me since I was grabbing my Capturing Weapon to capture them Kurogiri says, "Let's go!" while grabbing onto Shigaraki. However, then Kurogiri is starting to get sucked up by Thirteen's Black Hole and he says, "This is-Black Hole!" Kurogiri yells trying to transport Shigaraki wherever they came from as well as trying to fight the pull.

Shigaraki says, "I may have failed to kill you this time, but your days are numbered, All Might. Symbol of Peace. I am going to kill you." However neither me or Thirteen are successful in capturing the two despite both of us trying. I collapse at the edge of the water my strength leaving my body and coughing up my own blood.

I hear Izuku say, "I couldn't do it. I wasn't able to help you."

All Might responds, "That's absolutely not true. You and Cara bought me a few vital seconds. If not for that, I'd be dead now. Young Midoriya and Young Cara. You've saved me once again."

I lightly nod my head feeling bad and I hear Izuku say, "Thank you...All Might. I'm just...so glad that you're okay!"

I hear Snipe say, "Well, my, my, my."

Midnight says, "I can't believe we let them escape, after everything they did here."

Nezu says, "They did catch us completely by surprise. For now, we need to make sure all the students are okay."

My ears focus closer upon hearing Todoroki saying, "If all the pro teachers are gathered here, it must mean the rest of the school's safe. The villains attacked this facility, but not the rest of the campus."

Hearing Kirishima running towards us saying, "Midoriya, hey! Cara!"

Izuku says, "Sorry, I can't get up."

I don't bother saying anything or moving just wanting to stay on the ground to avoid them or seeing my injuries.

Kirishima says, "What? Are you okay?"

Izuku seeing All Might's deflated state says, "Kirishima, wait-"

However, all of the sudden a big block of ground is blocking Izuku, All Might, and me from Kirishima's view.

I then hear a voice I recognize as Cementoss despite never really talking to him. I trusted him to have our backs during a fight but I don't trust him enough as a person because I don't know him. Cementoss says, "For your safety, please stay back, young man. Join your classmates at the front gate. Leave the injured to us, we can take care of them."

I hear Kirishima say, "Oh, gotcha. I'm on it!" I hear him running and then I hear him yell, "Hey! He said for all of us to head to the entrance!"

The other two sigh and I lift my head and say, "You should be more careful, All Might, if you want it to be a secret."

All Might says, "Yeah, I know. Thanks for that. You saved my butt, Cementoss."

Cementoss says, "My pleasure, I'm actually a big fan of yours. We should sneak you out of here and get you both to the nurse's office. Seriously, All Might. That could've been really bad."

All Might says, "I had to act recklessly, or else I'd be dead now. Just goes to show how strong those villains were." The others look down feeling defeated.


	52. Chapter 52

I lay there for a while. Cementoss came over to me after he got Izuku and All Might out quietly. Cementoss says, "We should get you back to the school. Your classmates will be worried about you."

I flip over onto my back and wheeze to breathe. Cementoss looks at my injuries and says coming towards me, "On second thought, you need to go into an ambulance."

I set the right side of my body on fire and say with venom, "Don't touch me. You may be a pro hero, Cementoss, but I don't know you and you don't know me."

Cementoss concerned steps forward saying, "I'm trying to help you. Don't be difficult."

All of the sudden my body is surrounded in light and so many Blades of Light are made that all the teachers are surrounding us in a minute. All the Blades of Light are pointed at Cementoss and I say after getting up while standing on my feet shakily, "I just fought a lot of those villains. Don't push me. If I say don't touch me. It means don't touch me. I get you are a pro hero but I only trust you enought o have my back or other heroes back in a fight. Touch me and you'll see why Mr. Aizawa allowed me to fight side-by-side with him and why most of the battle I didn't get a scratch."

Present Mic seeing me in stress says, "Cementoss. Back off. She has major trust issues as it is." Upon hearing Present Mic's voice my vision starts to swim and I collapse to the ground once again. My breathing becomes heavy and I'm gasping for breath as Cementoss and most of the other teachers back off.

Present Mic, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Snipe were the only teachers that I trusted completely so only they stepped forward with Principal Nezu to get my story.

Present Mic quickly stepped up to me and grabbed my cheeks forcing me to look him in the eye and says quite surprisingly quietly, "Cara, stay with us. How are you feeling? Can you talk?"

I take a breath in just to answer his question but I end up only gasping in pain. I say quietly, "Can't breathe well. I think they broke my ribs. Was untouched for injuries until the last ten minues or so. A creature that was once human but experiments made him not be got a couple hits in. It's the same creature that did so much damage to dad. All Might and I were able to defeat the creature who the leader, Shigaraki, called Nomu but Nomu got in a couple good hits to my ribs. It was my right side until just before you guys showed up and they tried to go after All Might. Midoriya got in the way and I had to land before getting to finish my attack to avoid Midoriya who had already broke some of his bones. When Snipe shot Shigaraki's hand I wasn't fast enough to roll out of the way and he stepped on the right side of my rib cage crushing it more before falling and causing multiple cracks to be heard from my rib cage both on the right and left sides. When getting up he put his hand on my chest to get up. He was the guy I saw outside the school yesterday. The one with the Quirk called Decay. If you saw dad's elbow you know what it is capable of. They will try again. Next time I won't hold back. I will learn how to use Shadow Wolf. Even if they have another Nomu creature then I will definitely need it."

Midnight asks, "Can you stand?"

I shake my head and say, "No. I have no energy left. I tried using Rapid Heal to heal myself some but it isn't working. I'm afraid that I used too much energy."

Snipe says, "One of us will have to carry her. Nezu can't because he's too small. I can't because of my armor it will hurt her more. It will be between Ectoplasm, Midnight, or Present Mic."

I speak up, "No offense to Ectoplasm but I don't think you should. You will be needed here to gather up the villains your Quirk makes you more suited for that anyways. Plus I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me how my dad is."

Ectoplasm says, "Snipe and Cara are both right. That only leaves Present Mic and Midnight. I'll leave you guys to it." With that Ectoplasm leaves with Principal Nezu and Snipe following him leaving me with only Present Mic and Midnight.

Midnight says, "I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell you about his injuries"

I say, "I'm not moving until someone does. Dad got injured because of me. I wasn't paying attention to the damn creature behind us and it got ahold of him. I wasn't even able to get him away from the stupid creature. And I froze. He taught me not to fucking freeze and I fucking froze when I saw her. He's going to hate me. He brought me along because he thought I'd be able to help him and not hinder him and I ended up being the reason he got injured in the first place."

Present Mic says, "Cara, I want to tell you but he is only just on the way to the hospital and they don't know his injuries yet."

Midnight asks, "Present Mic, do you want me to carry Cara outside or do you want to get her?"

Present Mic answers, "I got her. Just let Nezu know." Midnight leaves with a nod of her head.

I say, "Uncle, I want to go see my classmates. I want to make sure they're okay."

Present Mic says, "Fine but afterwards we are going to the hospital. I know better than to argue with you. You are as stubborn as your father that's for sure."


	53. Chapter 53

Present Mic picked me up bridal style and walks outside. Upon stepping outside I hear the police sirens blaring. Present Mic walks towards the Police Detective who I immediately recognize as Naomasa Tsukauchi.

Tsukauchi is pointing at each student and counting, "Sixteen, 17, 18, 19. Everyone seems to be unharmed except for that boy who's legs were all messed up though one girl is missing."

Neither me nor Present Mic say anything as we stand quietly in the shadows. I hear Hagakure say, "Ojiro. I heard you were a really good fighter. I had no idea you were so strong!"

Ojiro says, "I didn't know I was the only one on my own. I survived using hit-and-run tactics. So where did you end up fighting, Hagakure?"

Hagakure says, "The landslide zone! You wouldn't believe how strong Todoroki was. He's amazing!"

Ojiro says, "You don't say! Well, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt."

Aoyama says, "Aren't you wondering about moi? Where was my sparkling light?"

Tokoyami says, "Interesting. So the people you fought were also low-level thugs."

Kirishima says, "Yeah, they messed with the wrong kids, huh?" while pounding his fists together.

Aoyama tries again, "Did you miss me?"

Sero says, "So All Might put that hole in the dome after all. I figured."

Sato says, "That took some hardcore power."

Shoji says, "Yeah, it was crazy."

Aoyama directs his question at Tsu saying, "Where do you think I was?"

Tsu deciding to play along says, "Uh, where?"

Aoyama says, "It's a secret."

I roll my eyes and listen as Tsukauchi says, "Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus. They've been through a lot. We don't need to question them right away."

Tsu jumps forward and says, "Detective. What about Mr. Aizawa?"

I shift trying to listen better as he pulls out his phone and a voice comes out saying, "The bones in his arms were splintered and he's got facial fracturing. Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage. But, his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired once he's healed up."

Tears start running down my face as Tsukauchi says, "Well, you heard the man."

Tsu says, "Ribbit..."

Mineta says, "Not his eyes!"

I say, "Shit. Why didn't I do more? He trusted me. And I failed."

Present Mic doesn't say anything knowing I didn't want words he instead holds me closer to him.

Ashido says, "Um, sir, what about Thirteen?" I pause not remembering at first when Thirteen got injured and then I remembered and I listened carefully.

Tsukauchi says, "There's no need to worry there. Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back, Thirteen is gonna pull through, good as new." Everyone sighs relieved as Tsukauchi continues, "And All Might is also without any serious injuries. He's in the nurse's office right now. Recovery Girl's power should be all the treatment he needs."

Ochaco asks, "What about Deku?!"

Iida says, "How's Midoriya?"

Tsukauchi says, "Midori-Ah, Recovery Girl is taking care of him, too. He's fine."

Ochaco says, "Oh, thank goodness."

All of the sudden Iida sees me and rushes over saying, "Cara! Are you alright? I was worried when I saw Mr. Aizawa hurt and I didn't see you."

I start coughing and soon the whole class is huddling around me and Present Mic. Between gasping breaths I say, "Present...Mic, please...put me...on the...ground...I don't...want to...cough up...blood on...your clothes." Present Mic listening to me sets me on the ground in a sitting position and I quickly lean to the side and cough up a lot of blood while still gasping for breath.

Kirishima asks, "Cara, when did you get like this. You were bleeding a little bit after your fight with Nomu but not like that."

I gasp saying, "When Midoriya jumped into the battle stupidly. I had to stop my momentum from my attack because of Midoriya interfering and I landed on my side behind Shigaraki but when he stepped back once the other pros arrived and Snipe shot him he stepped on the right side of my rib cage and I rolled to my back but he tripped and landed on me cracking something on both sides of my rib cage and then he put his whole hand on my chest to get up...his Quirk got me."

Tsu says, "That can't be good. I saw what it did to Mr. Aizawa. Are you sure you're okay?"

I respond, "Truthfully. I feel like crap. Present Mic is going to drag me to the hospital despite me saying no."

Iida says, "You really should get your injuries checked out.

I say, "Thank you, Iida. But I fear hospitals...you'll know the reason soon enough."

Iida says, "You can call me Tenya. After all you jumped into battle with no hesitation despite most of us never talking to you. You were a real hero."

I smile at Tenya and say, "Thanks."

Just then Tsukauchi comes back and says, "Ah, it's you again. So it was you who helped Aizawa fight the villains. Once everything settles down I'll need you to answer some questions if that's okay."

I nod and say, "Yeah, I know the drill."

Present Mic picks me up again bridal style and waits for Tsukauchi to keep going.

Tsukauchi says, "Now, let's get you back to class."

The rest of the students say, "Okay."

Tsukauchi says, "Sansa. I still have some business in the nurse's office. I'll leave this to you, 'kay?"

Sansa while saluting, "Yes, sir!"

I watch Bakugo as he looks at the building thinking. I hear him tsk and wonder what he was thinking of. Kirishima says to Bakugo, "C'mon, man, we're goin' back to class now."

Bakugo responds, "Yeah, yeah, I heard him, ya idiot." And with that he walks with Kirishima back to the class and towards the main campus.

Present Mic says, "Now you and I are going to the hospital. You need to get looked at. If I have to I'll call Midnight to come knock you out."

I just cough and gasp for breath more. Luckily Present Mic was allowed to ride with me in the ambulance or I would have freaked out.


	54. Chapter 54

At the hospital Present Mic never leaves my side especially when they went to change me into a hospital gown and I had freaked setting the bed on fire trying to get away from the nurses. In the end Present Mic had to call Midnight to come help. Once Midnight got there Present Mic left the room only for enough time for Midnight to get me out of my hero costume and into the hospital gown. As soon as the gown was on Present Mic and Midnight both stayed in the room with me. However just before they were going to take me to radiology to take X-rays of my entire body I was engulfed in blackness that I'd later be told was me going into a coma.

**So this is the end of Season One of My Hero. I will be posting the next one within the next 24 hours or less. Despite it not being even 48 hours since I posted the first chapter it has gotten a lot of people reading it so I thank you. The name for the second season will be A Hero's Daughter's Beginning of her Hero Story - season two.**


End file.
